


I am your problem

by Mareridt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coach Jorge, College, College Student Brenda, College Student Minho, College student thomas, F/M, Freshman Minho, Freshman Newt, Freshman Thomas, Friend not friend, M/M, Multi, Newt is a little mischievous shit, Probably angst at some point, Sophomore Aris, Thomas is a cute little horny shit, college student Newt, newtmas - Freeform, that's it I guess for now, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has just started his first year of college. His brother, Aris, a sophomore, tried to help him to find a new flat, but he did it by his own. And one of his soon-to-be new flatmates, a blondie with dark brown eyes, got under his skin too fast for his own good. If it wasn't for that staring contest, he would never find out how many different shadow those eyes could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, here I am. This is my first Newtmas story, and I first published it on tumblr before putting it here. Be gentle, maybe? c: I'm waiting for your opinion of course (pls be nice), and suggestions or whatever! Please, enjoy!

-Aris!- Thomas rushed in the bathroom, searching for his phone. Where the hell did he forget it?! - _ARIS!_ Where is my phone? _Tell me where the hell is my phone!_

Aris stretched in his bed when his brother stormed in the room like a crazy man, yawning and brushing a hand on his eyes with the sleepiest look in the world. Staying up almost all night playing videogames and also table games was definitely a bad choice. The boy looked at the bed of his brother, just to see the object of his research sticking out of his pillow. -God, Thomas, it's on your bed- he answered.

Thomas stopped his race immediately and jumped on his bed, throwing away his blankets and finally finding the device in charge under his pillow as told. He facepalmed knowing that he messed the bathroom and the bedroom while his phone was just hiding there where he left it the night before. _Damn, I'm dumb_ , he thought.

-What time is it, bro?- asked again Aris, still sleepy. Thomas checked the time on the screen.

-We're just in time with our schedule, actually- he answered, calm again. In fact, he wasn't calm at all, but since he found what he thought was twisting his stomach he tried to relax at least enough to not jump instead of walking as a normal human being.

Today was his first college day. Thomas and Aris pratically spent the whole summer trying to look for apartment nearby for the brunet, since Aris found a new “home” the year before, being the older. He lived with two a guy called Zart and another called Ben, who Thomas never met, but decided to spend the last free night of his brother with him doing whatever came in their mind.

However, both Thomas and Aris got up and prepared faster than they could, since they had to drive for almost fourty minutes.

-How about I ask Ben and Zart if someone they know searches for flatmates?- suddenly Aris asked, glancing at his brother, who was fidgeting nervously on the passenger seat next to him.

-Yeah, cool- the brunet answered. -Mom'll be happy.

-Y'know, you could have asked to stay in the dorm- mumbled Aris.

-Didn't feel like to. I still need freedom.

-You _have_ freedom in the dorm.

-Pfft, bullshit- Thomas finally chuckled, and Aris took that as a win. He turned on the radio and they both raised their eyebrows hearing  _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons _._ But just after thirty seconds, the car was filled with their voices singing every single word. 

 

 

Aris parked his car still singing along with Thomas, and the latter was the one to go out of the car first. They both laughed and high-fived, walking over to the main entrance, when someone called Aris' name. Both the brothers stopped in time to see a blond muscular guy jogging over with them, smiling. He was taller than them, but seemed relaxed and a cool guy.

-Hey, Aris!- the boy exclaimed, smiling and greeting him with a cool hand greet. -Thought you'd come later.

-My bro wanted to give a look to the college- answered his brother, pointing at Thomas with a thumb. Thomas extended an hand to that guy, and the latter introduced himself as Ben while using the same greet as with Aris.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but after introducing himself too he lost interest in the conversation between his brother and his flatmate. He glanced around to analyze the surroundings, until his gaze fell on Ben's friends.

There were more than ten, maybe eleven or twelve, and seemed to have a lot of fun. They were actually laughing their asses off and Thomas found himself wondering why. He started analyzing the group; it was probably the group which Aris hanged out a lot with last year.

His attention was caught by a dark-skinned guy grinning, kind of grumpy, next to a guy with his same expression, but tall and with light hair. The latter seemed intimidatory. Next to the big boy there was a dark-haired Asian with pumped arms folded on his chest to show better his guns, he was laughing and probably mocking something, a sassy expression on his face that forced the brunet watching to raise an eyebrow in amusement. But right after, Thomas nearly blushed thinking that he was attractive; the kind of guy with armies of girls, he corrected himself instantly. He was looking directly at another dark-skinned guy in front of him who was laughing more than anyone, making someone's impression according to his actions.

Thomas laughed under his breath just watching him. There were other ones of course, some of them leaning on a dark blue pick up and others staying still, but Thomas didn't have the time to analyze them too because his gaze fell on a fair-haired boy, muscular arms and thin waist, wearing a red shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows. His skin was pale, his hair looked soft and sort of fluffy, and he had an adorable smile on his face that made him look younger, while Thomas bet he was around his age.

He was laughing with his tongue between his lips like a child, when he definitely licked his lips and smirked with a smug grin. During all the time, Thomas had just about twenty seconds before the thin guy turned to look for Ben. His gaze landed on the tall guy next to him just for a second before looking at Thomas, who felt quiet shivers down his spine.

He was leading on his motorbike with a leather jacket on his shoulder, legs crossed in a casual yet elegant pose. Thomas felt caught at staring, so he simply looked at the funny dark-skinned guy.

Bad choice: watching him, Thomas' grin grew wider until he just laughed a bit more aloud. Looking at the fair-haired one, Thomas understood that he saw him and got the situation from the smug yet wide smirk on his face.

_He knows I'm laughing because of his friend_ , Thomas thought, biting his own lips. But the other just licked his again, giving him goosebumps.

They kept looking at each other for a long time, until Thomas convinced himself that that was a staring contest, and he had to be sure to win. He knew he was able to, because the brunet was simply the best at that game, no one could win in a staring contest with Thomas. Minutes passed by, Ben and Aris were still talking and so were the blond's friends, but the two of them were so into each other that didn't pay attention to anything at all.

The blond's expression changed; from smug and barely interested, he became literally intrigued and a strange gleam was in his – dark? – eyes. Thomas felt his own amused grin dying and being replace from one challenging smirk. Then, the other, without saying anything, licked his lips again and laughed a bit, still that look on his face; Thomas didn't even need to look down to his lips, since from that distance he could simple stare at his eyes and see his whole face.

How much time had passed since they started? Thomas had no idea. He just knew he was too focus to give up, and so was the blond. He knew someone was calling him, probably Aris, but he didn't listen. Until someone shook violently his shoulder at the same time that the grumpy dark-skinned nudged the blond, forcing the both of them to look away and focus on who was calling them.

-What is it?- asked Thomas to Aris, who sighed in satisfaction.

-Finally! Thought you were in a fucking catatonic state!- his brother swore. -Ben's gonna help. He knows somebody who searches for new flatmates.

-Oh! That's cool, mate- the brunet said, smiling again despite the initial bother. -I owe you a favor.

-Yeah, you do- Ben joked, patting his shoulder. Right after someone called out his name, and Thomas saw that was the grumpy dark-skinned guy who distracted the blond from their staring challenge. Thinking about that, the brunet looked at him again with a smug smile. -Hey, sorry, mates. Alby's calling.

-Alby?- asked Thomas, curious. Ben introduced him the guy from afar while Alby was calling for him again, and also the blond looked at them. Or, better, he looked at Thomas. He raised an eyebrow seeing the brunet's curiousity, but then Ben left them and Aris motioned to his brother to go inside. Anyway, Thomas couldn't help but glance again at that guy, curious about that expression of his.

Aris nudged him while he was still studying the eyes of the other, claiming his attention. -Who the hell is so attractive to attract your eyes constantly?- joked the guy. Thomas huffed, trying not to laugh.

-I was just analyzing your friends- answered the brunet, trying to act with mockery. Aris simply ruffled his hair and glanced behind him.

-Alby is the boss, y'know- Aris mumbled. -The grumpy one is Gally. With Ben, they're at my year.

-Who are the others?

-Minho is the Asian guy, I think? I actually don't know them so well. I just know that Minho and the blond there, with the leather jacket, used to live with Alby until he moved over at Gally's.

Thomas nodded, but he was a bit disappointed. The brunet tried to seem disinterested, but he really had hoped for a moment that his brother could help him to know at least the blond's name. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

 

 

Aris went to his classes right after entering the college, whilst Thomas had been force to hear the speech of the president and the deputy. President Ava Paige seemed cold and distant like a scientist, and so did deputy Janson, but Thomas hated him already. There was something, in that rat face... He didn't know exactly, but he hated that. He hated the  _Rat Man_ . 

Anyway, after that he picked up the table with all his classes, and he went ahead at the first one. Shuck! Biology! Not that he hated the subject, but... Well, the professor was the Rat Man.

Thomas entered the class with a childish pout on his face, but when he stopped to decide in what desk he should sit, someone brushed against his shoulder while passing. Turning, Thomas saw Minho and the blond sitting at a desk and since the class filled quickly, he was forced to sit at the last free desk, in front of them. During the entire first five minutes in that room, the brunet felt the back of his head burning from someone's gaze.

Thomas knew who was staring so hard at his nape, since right before sitting and turning his back at him, the guy could swear he saw the blond smirking slyly.

Unfortunately, he couldn't turn at him in time, because in that exact moment a man entered in the room with a cold distant behavior. He introduced again, and he passed immediately at list the rules in his classes. Thomas had to take notes, because there was no way he could remember everything.

Then, Rat Man started to make the call. Thomas looked around at every name, and he saw something strange; every girl in the class, at some moment, looked behind him, straight to  _the blond_ . Was that guy  _so_ attractive? Or maybe they were looking at him  _and_ Minho. Both were handsome. 

Thomas was suddenly dumbfounded. He knew that he didn't have any boundaries in terms of love and sexuality, but finding those boys so attractive at any moment was weird. He didn't spend time thinking about that even for girls, then why that?

-Mr. Thomas Evans- he shove away his thoughts at the sound of his name, and answered at the call of the Professor as everyone else. The stare behind his back seemed to intensify, so Thomas decided he would glance at the boy when Rat Man would have called his name. So he focused on the calling, looking at his classmates. Although, the brunet distracted for just a second when someone else entered the door. It was a girl, with long brown hair caught in a pony tail and a smart gleam in her eyes... Brenda! It was Brenda!

-Who are you?- asked Janson, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. Brenda smiled affably and took a small note from the pile of paper she had in her hands.

-Brenda Ramirez, sir- she answered, self-confident. Thomas wouldn't absolutely be self-confident in that situation, but Brenda was Brenda. Not being resolute wasn't in her DNA. -The secretary gave me a justification for you, since they had some problems with my lessons' table and that's why I'm late. Anyway, I'm sorry on my own, Sir. It will never happen again.

If Janson was dumbfounded like Thomas and the most of the class, he didn't show it. -Fine. I'll ask later for better explanation, now take a sit.

Brenda looked around, and in the same moment she saw Thomas she smiled widely and rushed to sit next to him. -Hey, Tom-Tom!- she grinned. -What are you doing here?

Thomas looked at her skeptical. -Attending classes? Why on earth are _you_ here? I thought you were going in another college!

Brenda blushed a bit. -Uhm... Surprise?

When Thomas huffed, he heard a light chuckle behind him, but he used every single drop of self-control to not look at the blond. He returned to focus on the calling while Brenda copied his notes about the rules of Janson, until he heard the Rat Man calling out loud a strange name.   
-Mr. Newton Isaacs.   
Thomas' first reflection was to laugh, and many others giggled at that name as well as Brenda. Was that a joke? Whoever had that name, probably had also parents with a great sense of humor. And he really was about to burst out laughing, when he heard again that light chuckle behind him before a voice answered.   
-Here I am- it was a husky voice, low and... Sensual? It cracked a bit in a lovely way, and had also a strange accent. British? The best accent ever to pick up girls. Thomas immediately knew who he was. -But I prefer Newt, if you all don't mind.  
So, Mr. Isaacs was sitting behind him, and while the brunet's wide grin died, the blond curled up the angles of his mouth in a small smug smile. They looked again each other in the eyes, until Minho distracted them by answering at his call. -Mr. Minho Jung!  
Thomas looked at the blond for the last time, seeing the latter raise up an eyebrow like _still staring?_. Thomas knew that Newt couldn't know that none of them won at the staring contest because Thomas looked away at the same time as him, so the guy decided to experiment. -I won- he mimed with his lips, before turning away.   
For the rest of the lesson, the gaze behind his back burnt his skin like ten giant suns. Anyway, Thomas tried to really focus on the lesson by taking notes of what looked like his first class at college, and he wondered how many time he had to pass on the damn book to learn every single word pronounced by the man. He had to admit that he was good at explanation, but still Thomas hated him in a way that wasn't understandable even for him. Five minutes before the end of his first lesson, Brenda took his schedule table and confronted it with hers. Most of their classes were in common, and Thomas was happy because at least his best fried was a freshman just like him _with_ him. At the bell ring they moved together to their lockers, and Thomas used that break to query. -So, why are you here and I didn't know anything?

Brenda shrugged. -Dad convinced me to change- she answered evasive. -Since we live nearer this college and I had a lot of friends here. The subject are the same, so I agreed.

-And now you're here.

-Yes.

Thomas pouted like a child. -And _why didn't you say anything?_  
Brenda rolled her eyes, but instead of apologized, she simply stated that she wanted to make him a surprise. Of couse the brunet didn't believe to her and believed instead that she forgot to tell him being so busy on holiday, but he gave up and walked over at his locked to leave his books and take the next one. He also let his jacket there, since he hated to bring it everywhere, then closed the locker's door and moved again to meet Brenda and reach the next class together. He was so immersed in his thoughts that turning around a corner someone bumped in his shoulder and he would have barely noticed if it wasn't for that strange electric spark spreading all over his body. He stopped with a frown and turned behind just to see the guy you bumped him halting and returning the stare.

Thomas forced himself to not gawk with jaw open. There were a lot of coincidences in that school, weren't they? Newt seemed to haunt him, or was the opposite? They were looking at each other again, the blond curious and the brunet worried.

Anyway, Thomas glanced at the other's mate and saw Minho who kept walking and talking without realizing that Newt had stopped a couple of metres before. To not make the Asian note it, he just nodded to the blond, who raised an eyebrow, and turned his back at them to find Brenda. They walked at their next class together and since there were individual stalls, Brenda sat behind Thomas.

The classroom filled quickly and the two last guy to enter was... Oh, no. Again? Newt and Minho entered the door laughing for an inner joke and moved to the last two free places.

Next to Thomas and Brenda.

Thomas looked at Brenda with a concerned look when Newt sat exact next to him and Minho behind, but since he was giving them his back none of the boys should notice. -What the hell are you doing?- Brenda asked, looking at him almost amused. -You seem like you saw a ghost.

-Something like that.

Brenda giggled. -Shut up and leave me alone, man.

Thomas huffed and turned composed again with a frown on his face. He glanced at his left, where the blond was sitting, and he noticed that in that exact moment he saw him too since the angle of his lips curled up in a hint of smile. Right after, Thomas convinced himself to have just imagine that all.

The professor was a tall guy in his nearly forty, hispanic traits and a smug smirk on his face. Thomas knew that guy. He turned to his right to gain Brenda's attention, who was smirking exactly like him. -20 bucks on his love for fun facts- he whispered. -I _bet_ he's gonna order us to say at least one.

-Taken- Brenda played along, a cheeky gleam in her eyes.They waited for the guy to present himself. Thomas knew that both Minho and Newt were watching him carefully because he seemed to know the teacher. Anyway, he stubbornly watched in front of him.

-I am Jorge Ramirez, your new Economy teacher. My rules are simple.- he raised one finger. -Everyone do their part. If you don't want problems with me, no slackers.- he raised a second finger. -Kick somebody that belong to my class inside the school, and I'll kick you.- Thomas wasn't even sure that that was legal, but he didn't say anything. He just smirked when Brenda giggled, and exchanged by mistake a glance with Newt, who was smiling with the tongue between his lips and teeth. The brunet felt his stomach twisting while turning again to face Jorge, who had just raised his third finger. -Call me coach. Don't dare call me Professor, _hermanos_.

-Yes, _coach_ \- the whole class answered, Thomas and Brenda amused more than anyone else. Then Jorge took the list with all the names of the guys in there and read it silently. Jorge had a photographic memory, so he probably memorized the all list in just a few seconds.

_-Bien_ , you got it _-_ the coach nodded. -Now, let's start with presentations. I call one of you, that one stands up, introduces and says one fun fact about himself. _Comprende_?

He didn't wait for the class to answer this time, he called immediately the guy in front of him. Thomas and Brenda let out a satisfied sound and Thomas held out a hand behind his back for Brenda to clap it. Thomas also heard Newt laugh under his breath next to him, and the brunet looked at him curiously. They focused on the calling until Jorge smirked and pointed at Brenda.

-C'mon, your turn.- he said, a warning tone for the girl. Brenda rolled her eyes and stood up, winking at Thomas.

-I'm Brenda- she started. -And my fun fact is that my dad loves to be called coach also at home.

- _Niña_!- Jorge laughed. -You should shut your hole sometimes.

-Dad!- she replied, pretending to be offended. Jorge sent her a fake hard look and she huffed, clearing her throat. - _Disculpe_. Coach!

Jorge nodded satisfied, and the whole class bursted out laughing. Brenda sat down again and kicked Thomas' chair seeing how much he was enjoying the scene, and so did the coach, because he pointed the brunet right after. Like father, like daughter. Thomas sighed and stood up, kicking back Brenda's leg. -I'm Thomas- he said casually, and then tried to think about some fun fact. -And, uh...

Jorge waited, but since he wasn't a patient guy, he cut off Thomas before he could go on. -Tom-Tom, talk now. We don't have the whole day, _muchacho._

Thomas' eyes widened almost comically, and he immediately turned to face Brenda who tried to be swallowed by the ground looking at her position in the chair. She was literally hiding from him. -He knows?!- Thomas barked. But hearing Jorge's huff, he tried to calm himself even if his face burned. 

-Fun fact about me: my bestfriend calls me  _ Tom-Tom _ and her dad knows about it- he said loudly with gritted teeth. Everyone laughed again and he sat down, arms folded on his chest with a scowl. He heard Minho calling his name and ignoring Newt still chuckling he looked at the dark-haired guy.

-Tom-Tom is a very cute nickname- he mocked him.

-Shut it- Thomad deadpanned.

Minho laughed even louder, patting Newt back with Thomas' annoyance. -Good that, Greenie. You da boss.

Then everyone there focused again on the calling, until Jorge called Minho. -My fun fact is that my hair is incredibly perfect.- he said. Thomas had to agree; he probably used so much hair product that his hair was freaking perfect, like sculpted. Jorge raised an eyebrow.

-Bloody Hell, Min, that's because you use much more bloody hair product than my sister- Newt taunted his friend with a grin without even looking at him, and another chorus of giggles filled the room.

-Hey, funny boy- Jorge called Newt. -Your turn, you're the last.

Newt nodded and stood up, Thomas noticed a strange grace in his movements. Or did he imagine it in his elegan pose? He seemed elegant yet casual, sweet yet reserved. And all just with that little smile of his. -Name's Newt, Greenie- he said with his British accent. -Fun fact: I won a staring constest this morning.

Thomas rested quiet for a few seconds. Why did he say that? Oh, right, because Thomas claimed the victory during Biology. Anyway, he laughed, skeptical. -No, you didn't.

Newt looked at him, amused. -You looked away.

- _ After _ you.

- _ Before _ me.

Thomas shook his head. -I'm telling you that you looked away first. I won.

Newt was about to reply again, when Jorge claimed their attention with a bothered expression. Both the guys apologized, but they kept glancing every now and then at each other. Minho was laughing his ass off behind Newt, trying to not make ay sound though, and Brenda was just questioning Thomas like an FBI agent.

But the latter decided to ignore her and focus on the lesson, taking notes also about bullshits.

Later, he found out that Biology and economy weren't the only class in common with Newt and Minho. They were practically at every lesson, except for PE.   
He didn't know if to consider that lesson “free from their company” a bad luck or a good luck, but he had to take back his thoughts after seeing the Asian in the lockers room. The brunet just cocked up an eyebrow when the dark-haired guy greeted at him.

-Hey!- Minho stopped next to him, changing into comfortable sportive clothes. -Thomas, right? Aris' brother.   
-Yup- Thomas answered. He wasn't surprised to hear his name since Minho had heard it as many times as Thomas had heard his, but he was indeed hearing his brother's. -You're Minho, right?   
-Of shucking course- the dark-haired guy grinned. -I noticed we've got a lot of classes in common. What're you up to?  
-Psychology- Thomas answered quickly. -But y'know, freshmen have all the lesson in the common. Or almost all.   
-Oh, cool! You're right, and since I'm not in psychology I don't do sociology- the other mumbled. -But Newt does. He chose the same thing. What a coincidence, huh?  
-So, you don't do sociology, and he doesn't do PE?- Thomas asked nonchalantly. Minho shook his head.

-He used to, at first. But not anymore- he explained. Looking at the confused expression of Thomas, he just shrugged. -Newt doesn't like to work out.

_That's a bullshit_ , Thomas thought. Yes, Newt was not so built up and had a thin waist, but he saw indeed his strong arms, with veins cocking up his skin. -So he has a free hour.

-He'll watch us in the stands, probably- Minho closed the argument.

 

 

Since Jorge was the “coach”, Minho and Thomas saw him again during PE. He started ordering them to stretch, then did a quick exam to check their status. Thomas curled up his nose knowing that he had to run around the football field. Anyway, he wasn't one of the worst, fortunately.

Minho headed the class, but right behind the brunet was adapting at his pace, slowly reaching the Asian. He grinned at him and sped up, leaving Thomas behind.

In the end, they reached again the coach, who was taking their time with a stopwatch. -Awful- he said at Minho. -Ridiculous- he added at Thomas.

When the brunet saw the scowling expression of his classmate, he grinned. -Don't listen to him. Coach Jorge does this all the time. Listen.

-Uh, disgusting!- the coach kept insulting his students. -Terrible. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic.

At the end of the lesson, it was lunch time. Brenda went to sit with Thomas, while Aris wasn't even there because he was in a Starbuck nearby with Ben and Zart. As a sophomore, he was well aware that the canteen sucked. -Oh, damn!- Brenda swore. -I forgot the dessert! Wanna one you too, Tom-Tom?

-Stop it, B!- Thomas huffed. -Go take me a dessert and never call me like that again!

-Actually, Tom-Tom _is_ a cute nickname- Minho and Newt sat down in front of him, startling him so much he was about to drop his juice.

-Geez, what the hell?- he blurted out. -Are you stalking me?

-We're not, Tommy- Newt's husky voice calmed him immediately, and Thomas felt even more nervous about that. -Ben told us you're searchin' for a new bloody home.

-And we're so good Samatirans that we decided to give you a chance, greenie- Minho's smirk was so wide Thomas swear was shining. -Why buggin' around when you've got two classmates right next to your target with a free place?

-Seems logic- Thomas mumbled. -I think I can work this out.

-See? What did I tell to you?- Minho patted on Newt's back too hard to be playful. -I'm fabe.

-Slim it, Min- Newt laughed, looking at Thomas. -We can go home together after classes, so you can check the flat on your own.

Minho blinked. -Don't we have the Gathering after classes?

Thomas felt a sudden curiosity in his chest at that name. -What's a Gathering?

Newt analyzed him silently before answering. -It's sort of a meeting. Us and our friends.

-We're a big group, and we hang out together at the parties of our friends Gally and Frypan, but sometimes we reunite in a Gathering, just a few of us.

-More like the inner circle?- Thomas chuckled, surprised. That seemed really cool.

-Yeah, like an inner circle- Minho agreed, smirking. -More like everyone's boss in something.

-You're the boss in vanity- Newt mocked his friend, and Minho rolled his eyes so hard Thomas felt actually physical pain seeing him. How come his eyes didn't get stuck inside his skull?

-And Alby is the boss of you all?- asked Thomas again, trying to spill as many informations possible. -I mean, the leader?

At first, the two guys in front of him seemed concerned. Was that because he knew Alby's name? Why, otherwise?

-The leader?- Minho barked a grunt that was probably supposed to be a laugh, glancing at Newt more like saying  _ seriously _ ?. -Yeah, call him leader all you want. Maybe we should call him El Presidente, whatcha think, Newt?- Newt just shrugged, laughing. -Nah, nah – Admiral Alby. There you go.

Thomas scowled at his mockery, crossing his arms on his chest. -Yeah, funny. Really funny, Min-Min- he stood up to search Brenda, while Newt bursted out laughing for real, but Minho's hand snapped out and grabbed his arm. -Dude, sit down. I was just playin'. And you're right, those kind of nicknames suck.

-Finally you got my point- Thomas commented satisfied. -So, yeah, Alby's not the leader, you're in the inner circle, I got that too. What time should I come at your place?

-As I told you, you can come after bloody classes- Newt smirked.

-But what with the Gathering? Have I to check your flat alone? What time–

-Tommy!- Newt called him to cut him off. -Done with the questions already, are ya?- Thomas nodded. -Good that. I'll giva ya our adress later, now let's bloody eat. I'm starvin'.

Thomas had to agree, and started to eat. Later Brenda came again with their dessert, but Thomas was forced to share his with Minho since Brenda played the asshole and refused. -Your friends, your food- she told him.

Anyway, Thomas found out that chatting with the two of them, more Newt than Minho, was pleasant and relaxing, not worrying at all. After lunch, they went out of the canteed directly to their lockers. The brunet and the blond found out to be next to each other. Newt took his book quickly and motioned to leave, brushing again on his shoulder, and that electric spark made Thomas shiver all over again.

-Hey, Newt- he called his name, without knowing why. Newt turned to face him with both eyebrows raised in a questioning expression. Thomas just smirked. -I won the staring constest.

-Shut the bloody up- Newt laughed.

 


	2. Moving in or moving out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has just started his first year of college. His brother, Aris, a sophomore, tried to help him to find a new flat, but he did it by his own. And one of his soon-to-be new flatmates, a blondie with dark brown eyes, got under his skin too fast for his own good. If it wasn't for that staring contest, he would never find out how many different shadow those eyes could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, immediately after the first chapter, here have the second. Just tell me what do you think about it, how can I improve myself and if you like it or not!   
> WARNING: English's not my first language, so I'm sorry for every mistake you find here.

After the end of the day, Thomas told his brother he would stay with Newt and Minho.

Newt introduced himself at Aris, they shook hands, then the four of them parted ways. Right after, Thomas followed them in the parking like a lost duckling.

-So, where do you exactly live?- asked the brunet, walking between them. Newt shrugged.

-Never been to your brother's house?

-Nope.

Minho huffed. -Really, you really love each other. You didn't know his roommates and never go to his house. You're a bad bro.

-Shut it, he always came instead of us, so it's not exactly my fault- Thomas defended himself, pouting a little. -Oh, by the way, is he in the inner circle?

Newt shook his head, smirking. -Last time I checked, he wasn't. But maybe we will see him in the Gathering this afternoon.

-But you maybe will be, if you behave- Minho added, a shit-eating grin on his face. Thomas looked at them, upset, asking what he meant with that. -Oh, just that Aris has only Zart to grant him an access. While you're gonna live, probably, with the most handsome guy of the circle and who we can call the _second in command_ if Alby is our shucking leader.

-Access bloody granted- Newt concluded. They arrived at the pick up Thomas saw that morning, and he sat down in the back seats, staying silent. The whole trip lasted just ten minutes, so he actually thought he could easily go there by walking.

Anyway, Minho, who was driving, parked in front of a two-floored appartment, and they got in pretty quickly. They initially stopped in the hallway, where Minho left his shoes and his jacket, along with his bag, then the dark-haired guy pushed the brunet along the way after the latter mimed him.

-So, after the hallway here- Minho started giving him a _Tour_ , showing the several rooms in the house. -We have the living room,- the living room consisted in a giant tv screen with a DVD player under it, both left on a shelf with under it a lot of DVDs and Cds. In front of it there was a small table full with books, clothes and probably something else covered by the latters. And then again a big couch that looked really cosy at his sight, and two other armchairs with some cushions on them. Thomas nodded in appreciation, smirking.

-That's pretty cool, man- he mumbled, looking at the ceiling and following Minho.

The Asian laughed, grinning. -And then we have the kitchen- he announced. -Where probably _someone_ is trying to steal my chocolate bar- the kitched were on the brunet's right, and Thomas spotted Newt checking out what was in their fridge while Minho was busy with him, and hearing the words of his friend, the blond rolled his eyes.

-I'm searching for a shuckin' apple, ya smartass- he replied.

Minho looked like he didn't believe at him. -As if- he mused only, before returning to Thomas. -Anyway. We have also a bathroom and a game room here on the first floor- the Asian pointed at the little corridor on his left, after the couch, and Thomas just gave it a quick look before stepping on the stairs behind the guy. On the second floor he looked at the big corridor that brough to six different rooms.

-On the left, we have the three rooms- Minho smirked. -But only the last one has a balcon, and Newt took it. If you stay here, you have the centre one.

-That's cool- Thomas said, jumping on his heels. He wished he could have the balcon, tho. -And what are those other three doors?

Minho pointed at the first one. -Game room. With playstations, xbox, gamer laptops and nintendo wii. We love to have fun, here, especially during our Gatherings. Then,- he moved his finger to the next one. -Another bathroom. And in the end the music room.

-Music room?- that detail gained the brunet's complete attention. He loved music. -Who plays? Which instruments?

-We both play. I'm a drummer, Newt's a lover of the guitar. Classic guitar, tho- the dark-haired boy shrugged. -And he sings too, actually.

-I don't bloody sing- Newt's voice startled Thomas so hard he hit the wall next to him with his shoulder. -You okay, Tommy?

-I'm not _bloody_ okay- Thomas replied. -I just had a heart attack. Why should you think I'm okay?

Minho bursted out laughing seeing his scared expression, but Newt just giggled under his breath, shoulders shooking from laughter. -Sorry, Tommy- the blond apologized. -Never meant to bloody kill you.

Thomas huffed, then went to check out his possible future room. Minho said he was going to eat something, but Newt didn't follow him, walking beside Thomas inside the room which was previously Alby's. -How long did he moved to Gally's?- asked the brunet to the blond, who just shrugged.

-Half an year? He took everything he had, the mattress is new too- Newt passed by his side, casually brushing his shoulder again, and sat down on the bare mattress of the bed. -Left everything perfectly clean.

-Why did ya invite me here so easily?- asked Thomas carefully, a frown on his face. _He's adorable right now_ , Newt mused to himself looking at those bambi brown eyes. -I might be a psychopathic serial killer ready to strangle you in your sleep.

Newt snirked, following the brunet with his eyes. -Or maybe you're just our next victim.

-If I am, where did you hide the bodies?- still, that mockery made the blond laugh even more, something he wasn't so used. But the brunet didn't notice his brief surprise, too focused on the window and the view he could enjoy from there. It wasn't so bad, the sadness of not having a balcony suddenly went away. He was watching some sort of wood from afar, and he was also thinking about how it looked so majestic.

-We hid the bodies right there- Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin when Newt talked right behind him, since he never heard him moving. The brunet simply turned his neck to gaze at him, and Newt smirked with a mischievous gleam in his dark brown eyes. -Searchin' for some bloody escapes, Tommy?

-I'm not going to ravish you and then run off, Newt, slim it- Thomas mumbled, raising up an eyebrow with a skeptical snort. Newt laughed and leaned closer to his ear.

-Well, if with ravish you mean _filling me with a delightful pleasure_ , then it's true because I'm not gonna let ya go- Newt whispered, his husky voice hoarse and seductive. Thomas froze in that moment, glad that all his blood ran to his face so he could avoid awkward accidents.

Did Newt just hit on him? Really? Retorting to him his own sarcasm?

He was about to reply or simply ask for explanations, when Newt bursted out laughing so hard he almost had another heart attack. -Bloody hell, Tommy, your face is the best expression ever! It looked like you almost believed me!

-Ah-ah- Thomas scowled. -Really mature.

Newt was laughing hysterically, so hard he was almost crying, and Thomas was forced to bear that explosion of laughter until the blond ended up giggling and hiccuping. Then he patted his back and smiled. -You should really stay here, I don't laugh like that since ages!

-Glad I'm funny- the new guy rolled his eyes so hard they almost got stuck inside his skull. -They say I'm even better when drunk.

Newt laughed again, almost suffocating, and instead staying behind him, the blond leaned on the sill with an elbow to look at him by his side. -Oh my god! Admit it, you're trying to kill me.

Thomas smirked, leaning to the sill as well. -Maybe- he murmured. -But you started it.

The other smirked. -I did not.

-You did.

-I did not.

-Did what?- this time, Minho didn't scare the guys that much, and Thomas' heart was actually very relieved by that. The dark haired guy was eating a big hamburger he probably made before, and that was the reason why it took so much time. Newt shrugged, returning at his usual calm pose. -Tommy here's threating to kill us.

-Oh, really, that's cool- Minho just answered, raising an eyebrow. -And will you ask to our friends who'll come tonight to hide the bodies or do you have a plan...?

-The forest right there seems a good place to hide a dead body- Thomas commented, straighting up again. -Should I go now? Since your friends will come soon, won't they?

Newt looked at Minho, who was frowning disagreeing the brunet. -Why so in a rush?- the asian said. -I mean, we have the whole afternoon. I wanna know you bettah before letting you move in, y'know.

-As if- Thomas smirked and shook his head, but he wasn't so contrary to the idea to hang out with the two of them. Hoping that Newt wasn't the subtly mischievious kid perfectly covered by innocence, of course. -Where are we going?

Newt smirked. -I know a very bloody funny...- the blond's voice was cut off by a ringing sound, and it took some seconds to Thomas to understand it was his phone. He excused himself and answered quickly, surprised to hear his mother on the other side.

-Hey, are you at home yet?- he asked, noticing how Minho was focusing on his sandwich and Newt's dark eyes were on him.

-Sure, love- his mother sounded tired, like, really really tired, and he thought that it was already late and he had to spend some times with his mother. He didn't see her a lot in the last two weeks because of her work. -Aris told me you're looking for a flat. Are you with those guys he told me?

Thomas nodded, then answered loudly since she couldn't see him. -I'll be back in an hour, then we can talk about it when I'm at home.

-No, don't worry, sweety!- she protested immediately. -Have fun tonight! Tomorrow I'll have the whole day off, we can talk after you come back from school.

The brunet felt his own eyes shining at the news. -Really? The whole day? That's fantastic!- he felt less guilty at the thought to have fun with his new _friends_ while his mother was alone at home. At least he could make it up to her the next day. They greeted and said their goodbye, then Thomas closed the call and focused on Newt – who was still studying him like a fucking statue at an art museum – and Minho, who was watching him curiously, holding his now empty plate.

-So, where are we going?- asked again the guy, smiling. The other two exchanged an mischievous look.

 

 

-Ohhh, c'mon!- Minho growled like a wolf ready to jump on his enemy, but Newt just giggled and glanced at Thomas. The three of them were playing Mario Kart after spending a couple of hours out in a pub. Now, Thomas was definitely beating them at their favourite game, with Newt in second position and Minho in the fourth.

Newt hit one of those pink cube on the road in that exact moment, and when he saw the blue turtle shell, he smirked evily. But the brunet noticed too. -Newt, I swear to God, if you hit me with that, I'll kick your ass.

-Woah, so bloody scary, Tommy!- Newt pressed the button and the turtle shell hit Thomas, making him regress to the second position. Thomas elbowed him seing how tables turned, but returned the favour at the first occasion. They kept on challenging each other that way, sometimes teasing their asian friend, sometimes just calling each other names.

Actually, the brunet was really concerned by how fast the blond could change his behavior, going from an introvert sweet guy, to a mischievous flirting pal. -Fuck off, blondie!- he yelled, gnawing his bottom lip. -Let me win this!

-Hell no I'll bloody do it!

-Heaven yes!- Thomas barked out as an answer, smirking widenly when both of his _companions_ stopped the game to take some pillows and hit him with those for what he said. He had to surrender when Newt climbed on his lap and threated to kill him with the shucking pillow, but as soon as he stood in a sitting position, Minho jumped on his back trying to murder him with his own weight.

-God have mercy on me, you're fucking heavy!- the brunet protested, but the dark-haired man didn't budge a flitch when he nudged to set himself free. Thomas had indeed to surrender outoud to his _Majesty_. They took again the controller and started when Thomas was still preparing, making him regress at third position.

Anyway, the Greenie got back the first in a few seconds, hitting again Newt with a damn blue shell and then three red shells. -I'll bloody eat you alive!- Newt yelled, gritting his teeth.Still Minho was a lot behind them, pouting because he was losing, and when Thomas passed the target first, he threw the wii controller two the other side of the room.

-I fucking hate you two- he blurted out, crossing his arms. The brunet laughed aloud, watching amused how Newt pouted in the same way.

-It's not my bloody fault if you suck at this- Thomas defended himself, shrugging. -And since I haven't played at this for _ages_ , you really suck.

-I should punch you right now- Minho mumbled, giving him a bad eye. Thomas couldn't help but chuckled, standing up again. He stretched and went to take his phone in his backpack next to the wall, but something hit him from behind. When he looked back, Newt was playing with the controller, but Minho pointed at him with both his hands.

Usually he wouldn't believe something who was trying to blame someone else, but the brunet learned in that few hours – he didn't just _learn it_ , he was completely _adamant_ about it – that Minho wasn't that kind of guy. He was proud and honest, and that meant that the blond right there was a fucking liar. A good one, also.

So Thomas took the pillow and threw it again right in his face, making the blond falling on the floor. -Ya deserved it- he grinned, imitating his British accent to mock him. Newt stood quickly, scowling.

-Oh-oh...- Minho mumbled sheepishly. He stood up as well, but it looked like he was trying to retire. The blond next to him ignored him, focused on the brunet who was slighty scared in front of that reaction. -Don't kill him today, the Gladers will be here at any moment.

-I can't promise anything- Newt answered, and if his lips didn't curl up in a small evil smirk, Thomas would definitely run off. But since he couldn't keep a straight face, the brunet relaxed.

-I don't want to be buried in the woods- he warned. -It was my idea for the two of you.

-I don't see any copyright here- the asian shrugged. -We can do whatever shuck we want.

-Actually,- spoke Newt again, coming closer to the brunet, who didn't react at all. -It would be interesting to know how will you manage to win against the two of us. Ya're in disvantage, _Tommy_.

- _You_ are underestimating me- Thomas protested. He was indeed struggling between acting challenging or pouting like a child. He decided for the latter and curved the corners of his lips down, crossing his arms. Something changed in the blond's behavior.

Newt stopped in his trace, widened his eyes and gulped loudly. When Thomas looked at his lips, he was him licking them, then nipping his bottom lip, and that action changed something in the brunet as well. It was like both of them were suddenly aware of their closeness, but he manteined his expression just to see the dark brown eyes of the blondie darkening even more. They were almost black.

-Am I suddenly the third weel?- Thomas heard Minho clearly, but it was like he was in another room, away from them, and he knew Newt ignored him too. What was happening again? A suddenly need flooded in the greenie's body like liquid fire, but he couldn't understand what was that representing and what was he feeling. His own heart rushed in his chest, blood pumped in his ears, breath hitched in his throat.

-Minho- Newt called, and Thomas definitely stop breathing when he looked at his lips. -I think...- Thomas didn't know what the blond was going to say. He never heard it. Because suddenly a loud sound distracted them all, startling both Newt and Thomas.

It was a bell.

A door bell.

-I think you should open the door- Newt looked at his friend, turning his back to Thomas, and the latter took advantage of that in order to breath again and calm himself down. Minho was already at the door, and after a disgusted expression and a throwing up sign, he ran off the stairs to open the door to their friends. Thomas glanced nervously at Newt, knowing he was alone with the blond now, but since the previous vibe was gone he didn't know what to expect from him.

And Newt surprised him again. He took his backpack and lended it to him, smiling sweetly. -Well, it seems it's time- he said, his free hand in the pocket of his pants. Thomas felt unnaturally disappointed, but shrugged that feeling off and nodded, taking the backpack. He felt a new strong electric spark when their hands met, but he ignored it and moved with the blond downstairs.

There, in the livingroom, a big group of guys were waiting for the last component, but Newt just nodded towards them before heading to the hallway. -Hey, mate!- Thomas turned around when Minho called him confused. -You don't look sexed up. _At all_.

-What?- Thomas frowned. -Why do I have to...?

-Oh, c'mon- Minho waved him off. -If you two weren't have sex just looking into each other eyes, then I swear I'm a fucking mermaid.

-Since when do you have a fish tail, Min?- Thomas understood what his new friend was talking about, but he played dumb with a bit of sarcasm and sweet irony. Minho huffed, but their short chat eatned the others' attention.

-Who's the Greenie here?- Gally was the first to talk, he recognized him from what Aris told him that morning. And, needless to say that, his forever-scowling expression said how spoilsport he thought _the greenie_ was.

-I'm Thomas Jones- he said. -And I'm...

-Tommy here is the guy Ben was talking about this morning- Newt's voice startled Thomas again, but not for a specific reason. He simply got scared because he didn't see Newt coming behind him, and he was indeed much closed than he initially thought. -A little kid searching for a new home.

-It's gonna be your new flatmate?- a new voice distracted the brunet from the dark brown eyes he was drowning in, and he blinked twice before his gaze fell onto a dark-skinned guy with a grumpy expression, almost as scorbutic as Gally's. Thomas recognized him as Alby, the leader.

-I think so- he said casually, smiling softly. -Ben introduced me to them, and it looks like a pretty cool appartment. If the conditions are good, I think I will.

- _My_ conditions are always good- Minho snapped, sarcasm dripping from his tone. -Come whenever you want. _Newt will be surely pleased by that_.

At first, the brunet was confused. But when he got the innuendos, he turned red like a tomato and groaned so loudly he heard the sound rumbling in his chest. Newt was dumbfounded as well, but then he burst out laughing, and his laughter was so light and honest that Thomas found himself staring at him.

As soon as he stopped laughing, the blond returned the stare with a smug smirk on his face, and Thomas felt a light pressure on his lower back. -C'mon, Tommy- he said. -I'll drive you home.

The brunet shook his head to clear his mind, then nodded. They both moved to the hallway, greeting the others just with a sign, when Alby stopped him in his track to gave him his goodbye.

-If ya accept, tell us- he said at first. Thomas accepted his hand in the same strange greeting he did with Ben, grabbing his forearm right under the elbow. He sure was friendly, even if the intimidatory aspect remained. -Waiting for you for the next Gathering.

Thomas heard almost every _glader_ gasp at that sentence, making him understand it wasn't expected. It was a new thing for sure, and since Thomas was too dumbfounded to answer, he just looked back at Newt, who merely stuck up an eyebrow.

-That's bloody cool- he deadpanned. -Let's go, Tommy.

Thomas nodded and waved his goodbye again, this time faster, and followed the blond outside the house. Newt marched to the car in complete silence, so serious the brunet had to ask himself if Alby's offer was a bad thing.

He climbed in the car and glanced at the blond every now and then, but after a few minutes, he just turned on the radio. Thomad had never heard that song, but it seemed cool. When he noticed Newt's lips were moving along the lyrics, he stared at him again.

Why did he suddenly stare so much at that blond moving surprise?

-What's this song?- he asked, gaining successfully his attention. Newt seemed much more relaxed now, and smiled at him openly when he glanced at the brunet.

-30 Minutes break- he answered, shrugging. -It's a cool song. The videoclip is about domestic violence, and you can find some hints of it in the lyrics as well.

-Oh, she is in one of those case?- the brunet frowned; he was sure he heard a _her_ and _blame him_. Newt surprisely shook his head, a bit more serious.

-It's _him_ \- he answered. -It's the boy this time. With the girl blaming everything on him, beating him, and stuff... I think it's pretty cool the fact that it's represented also this case.

-Yes, it is- Thomas nodded, returning his glance to the street. After that song, it came _I'm so sorry_ by Imagine Dragons, and Thomas just couldn't help himself. He started singing it shamelessly, making Newt laugh loudly, almost making him cry from it. -What?

-Nothing.

-Am I a bad singer?- Thomas talked just during instrumental parts, otherwise he would express his feeling with his face, without saying anything different from the lyrics of the song. Newt shook his head, still smirking.

-Nah, it's all bloody right- he calmed him. -Just found ya funny.

-Told ya, I'm funny when drunk- the other shrugged. Newt humphed, but didn't say anything back. After a few more songs, Newt turned off the radio and Thomas yawned, feeling sleepy. It was ten to ten, and he didn't know why he felt so tired already.

-You can sleep if you want- New mumbled sweetly, looking at him with curiosity. Thomas blinked again, concerned. How come he could move from being so serious to being so sweet? Then again malicious, and he clearly remembered the way his eyes darkened and his expression screamt _hungry_ in large letters, but then he returned sweet, and now he was curious like a little kid and Thomas was too confused to understand.

He couldn't deny, though, that that changing behavior was kind of attractive and intriguing, expecially for him, who was naturally so curious he couldn't stand any secret he had a taste of. So, well, he decided he had to know. He had to know how the blond's mind worked. He wanted to know how could he behave in other situations. Like, did he just frown when he was angry? Was he cute when sleepy? Did he bit his lip when flustered, when excited, with his clothes off, and...

-Do you sleep with your eyes open?- Newt's voice interrupted his filthy thoughts instantly. Thomas didn't notice he spaced out, but couldn't help himself but blush. His thought were initially normal, at least for him, and then they turned... What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't even know that guy more than twentyfour hours!

-No, I...- he stuttered, gulping. -I spaced out. I'm kinda used at it.

Newt chuckled. -'d be cool to know what were you thinking then- Thomas blushed even more, but kept his eyes stubbornly on the street, hoping it wasn't so noticeable in the dark. -Since you were pretty much into it.

-Yeah- he whispered, his throat tighting and drying. -I was into it a lot.

 

 

In the end, Thomas indeed fell asleep in Newt's car.

He didn't know how, or when, exactly, but he hoped he didn't do anything weird while sleeping. But suddenly there was a soft hand in his hair, stroking them just fine, and Thomas purred like a cat, the corners of his lips curling up in a satisfied smile. Who was petting him so well? He didn't know, he didn't care, he just wanted it to last forever.

-Tommy- someone called his name, a quiet laughter in his tone, but Thomas just kept on sighing happily for those cuddles. -Tommy, wake up. The trip is bloody over.

The hand went away from his hair, and it shook his shoulder. Aaaand... That was how that almost magic vibe was gone. -What?- he mumbled, opening his eyes. -What happened?

Newt was there. He was smirking, amused, like he was hiding a little secret of his, and pointed at something outside the car. -Your bloody home, Tommy. We arrived.

-Oh my... I slept, didn't I?- Thomas was about to punch his own face, but decided instead to turn to his classmate and apologize. -I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry! I swear, it wasn't intentional. Did I do something weird? Tell me I didn't, please. Seriously, I can't stop saying how much sorry I am, I didn't mean to...

Apparently, those apologies just made the blond laugh more.

-Tommy, shut it!- Newt smiled openly. -I told ya it was fine. Now go, your mom's probably waiting for you.

Thomas hesitated, though. He really wanted to go and hug his mom so tight she couldn't even breath, because it was their best way of greeting, but he found he didn't want to leave the car with that strange intriguing blond inside it. Anyway, after a couple of minutes, he nodded. He took his backpack and climbed off the car, unsure of what to do next.

Fortunately, it was Newt the one to talk first. -So you're gonna think about moving with us, ain't you?- asked, still a smirk playing on his lips. -We can give you a whole week if you wanna.

-You didn't find me an absolutely pathetic human being and are trying to dump me this way, aren't you?- Thomas retorted, making the blond burst out laughing.

-God, you should really come with us- when he heard that whisper, Thomas' first thought was just _yes, yes, yes_ , because, why not? But he just merely smiled, without showing anything else. -Anyway, yeah, Bambi. _I am_ , most of all, trying to dump you this way. Y'know, you scared me with your little psychotic plans- Newt kept on joking, and Thomas huffed.

Pouting, he placed better the backpack on his shoulder, giving him an evil eye. -Ah-fucking-ah- he blurted out, his free hand in his jeans' pocket. -It's not so easy to get rid of me.

-We'll see- Newt innocently added.

Thomas was about to give him a wonderful comeback, when the door behind him opened and he saw his mom on the entry, a woman with long curly brown hair and Bambi eyes like his. -Hi, mom!- he exclaimed, smiling widely. The brunet was indeed really happy to see her. -Give me a sec!

When he turned around, he saw Newt waving at his mom with a kind smile on his face. -Fine, I'll let ya go- said the blond, sweetly. -See ya tomorrow?

-Of course, we are classmates at almost _every_ hour- the brunet answered quickly, almost _too_ quickly, but the other didn't seem to notice or was the best at pretending. They greeted again, and Thomas went to attack his mom with a bear hug.

-Oh, honey, you're always so enthusiastic!- she laughed, going back inside with him. Aris was at his flat, so it was again just the two of them. Thomas left his backpack in his room, got changed in comfy clothes, and went on the couch to spend the rest of the night with his favorite human being. He told her everything: how the first day went, how the school was, the teachers, the subjects, how Brenda surprised him and Jorge taunted him, and how Aris' friends found for him someone who was willing to take him to live with them.

-I guess the blondie will be your new flatmate?- she smiled sweetly, hugging him. Thomas was resting with the head on her lap, letting her stroke his hair. That movement kind of reminded him the previous cuddles he got in the car... or better, that he _dreamt_ in the car. Because, seriously, who could have do that? Not Newt for sure.

-Mhh, probably- the brunet answered, sighing. -I still don't know if I should move. I mean... you'll be all alone, here.

-Well, this way I can bring any guy I fancy without gaining a third grade interrogatory from my kids- at those words, Thomas stood up quickly, eyes widened almost comically.

-Mom! What the hell are you talking about?!- the woman just laughed him off, and hugged him again, kissing his cheek.

-That's not a problem, sweetheart- she comforted him. -You can always come here whenever you want, you have your keys. Think about this house like... not just your home. Think about it as your safe place.

Thomas tilted his head aside, blinking with curiosity. -My safe place?

-Yep- she giggled. -When you are angry, mad, and you don't want to see anyone. Not even me. Come here and lock yourself in your room. You can destroy it – not the bed tho, I love it – or simply spend the night screaming – but warn me before, I don't want to have an heart attack before reaching fifty – and when you fill better, come and cuddle with me. Isn't it easy?

Thomas gave her a small smile, and nuzzled her neck like a little kid. -Can I come here also when I just miss you?

His mom hugged him tightly. -Of course you can, Tom.

They stayed still for a while, enjoying the movies on tv, then she lowed the volume and turned to look at him. -Now, again, let's talk about that blondie.

-Newt?- Thomas frowned, suddenly incredibly nervous. -What about him?

-When are you gonna ask him out?

Thomas was sure that if he had been drinking in that moment, he would have choked to death. -Mom! What the hell?!

-What? You fancy him!- Thomas groaned loudly and his mom laughed him off again, but she wasn't going to drop the subject so easily. -Tell me!

-I don't fancy him, god damn it, mom- the brunet was indeed even more nervous than before. -I met him today for the first time in my whole life.

-And then what?- she shrugged. -Can't it be love at first sight? I was watching you from the window, you couldn't even take your eyes off him! If I didn't come out, you would stay all night long talking to him in front of your house. You sure _are_ attracted to him.

-I. Do not. Fancy. Him.- he said again, deadpanning the best way possible. -He's just a cool guy, that's all.

-Nothing else?

-He's a bit weird. I can't place him. He changes his behavior like the weather during summer and spring. Mostly sunny, but you never know when it's gonna be so hot you're melting or it's gonna rain down the whole sea- he finaly confessed, shrugging her off. -It's intriguing, and nothing else.

-Intriguing it enough for me- still, her mom was smirking as she won the jackpot. Thomas pouted because of that expression and didn't say anything when she resumed cuddling him. After a while, they both went to sleep, and in his bed the brunet thought again about all his _first day_ , until his mind stopped on a strange blond with big dark brown eyes. It was in that exact moment that Thomas realized it.

It was in that moment that he realized he was screwed. So, _so_ screwed. 


	3. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has just started his first year of college. His brother, Aris, a sophomore, tried to help him to find a new flat, but he did it by his own. And one of his soon-to-be new flatmates, a blondie with dark brown eyes, got under his skin too fast for his own good. If it wasn't for that staring contest, he would never find out how many different shadow those eyes could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, in the end, the last chapter I wrote. And published. Like, the day before yesterday. I'll try to upload the next soon! Enjoy and leave comments! Please c: Do it for me c:  
> Go Newtmas, go! [Minho ships them. Tommy's mom ships them. EVERYBODY'S ON MY SHIP]

Thomas jumped in his bed.

He woke up with a snap, and he found himself panting in a mess of sweaty blankets, hotness in all his body and heart pounding fast in his chest. What happened again? Oh, right, he dreamt something.

It wasn't a nightmare the dream he had, though he knew that. Yet he couldn't remember it clearly. He just remember himself grabbing something in the dream so tight his knuckles turned almost white. Was he grabbing blankets? Maybe he did that while sleeping. But why did so much hotness creep up his body like he was on fire?

He struggled to bring back to his memory at least one or two scenes, but nothing came. He _had to know_ what did he see. With a silent sigh, he got up completely and went to the bathroom to have a ice cold shower to clear his body from all the sweat, but when he looked down after taking off his shirt, he paled.

He actually paled a lot, as if there was too much blood in his face, while in fact it was all _down there_. Breath hitching in his throat, he ran under the shower and he turned the water so cold he almost turned ice on the spot.

Now he could figure out what the hell he dreamt.

When he got downstairs, his mom was sitting alone at the dining table, calling someone. Thomas just smiled and bent to kiss her cheek: -Morning, Esther- he never called his mother with her name, beside in the mornings. It was like an inside joke between them, because when he was little and people asked him what was her name, he just everytime shouted “Mom!”.

At the time, he really believe _mom_ was her first name.

Esther was already eating her breakfast, but she prepared a plate with bacon and eggs for him too, so he thanked her with a wide smile and started to eat happily. He loves his mom's eggs. When the woman let her phone on the side, he swallowed loudly and looked at her.

-What are we doing today?- he asked, knowing that he had all his afternoon free and could spend it with his mom as well, since it was extremely rare for her to have a whole day off. -After school, I mean.

-Wherever you want to- she smiled.

Thomas stayed silent for a while, thinking. -I saw they opened a luna park next to the mall. The one in the centre, y'know. We could go there and maybe test some new carrousels.

-Are there also roller coasters?

-Of course, mom!- Thomas tsked. -I would never go in a park without roller coasters.

-If I didn't know you, I'd say they're your favourite thing in there.

Thomas just shrugged and blinked innocently. His mom winked, but then nodded excited. -It's fine for me.

Maybe Thomas' grin was too wide for his own good. -Good that!

 

 

Those few hours at school were indeed the Hell, though.

In the morning, Brenda and Thomas sat down one behind each other; after a couple of minutes, Minho and Newt made their appearance too, definitely looking like they got drunk the day before and now the headache caused by the hangover was too much to bear.

The blond could stand it easily according to the little smirk on his lips as soon as his eyes found Thomas. A friendly nod was his simple greeting, and the brunet was about to return the favour when a loud _bang_ made him jump. Minho just bumped his head on his desk, probably almost cracking the latter.

-Ain't you a ray of sunshine in the morning- Thomas mumbled. Unfortunately, Minho heard him, and he gave him an evil eye, probably trying to kill him with invisible laser from his irises.

-Taunt me- he threated. -And I will cut your tongue off. And I will put it in your–

Newt cleared his throat before the asian could finish his sentence, and to be honest, Thomas was a bit grateful for that. He looked at the blond and mouthed “Woah, cranky. Thanks.”

The boy smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal, answering with a simple “No problem, Tommy.”

The lesson started right after that, and the four of them couldn't even find a second to chat a bit. When they changed classes, leaving the useless books in their lockers, the blond, the brunet and the black-haired guy confronted their notes instead of doing everything else, and Thomas was ashamed to admit it, but he found the clear methodical hand writting of the blond extremely lovely. Almost cute; the way he wrote some letters had a strange sweet aspect, maybe because he looked like he wrote always in italic like a professional writer.

Thomas glanced again at his own notes and wriggled his nose; his own hand writing wasn't so clear, it was a bit messy and thick, but at least it wasn't completely unreadable like Minho's. The latter huffed looking at the others, also because they kept complaining they couldn't understand anything, while he could read on his notebook easily.

In class, though, they still couldn't almost take a break, even not to breath, and the brunet sighed heavily when an additional stress was added on their shoulder: most of their professor already planned the exams.

He already knew that as soon as he could, he would have signed those days on the calendar, fearing them every single morning.

In the end, the only moment when he could relax himself a bit was during lunch.

He sat down at an empty table, but he had to wait just a few seconds before seeing Newt and Minho sitting at his side. Newt on his right, Minho on his left.

At first, the brunet felt confused not seeing his best friend anywhere, but then he remembered Brenda was in the library, and she explained she wanted to stay alone, since she hated to study with Thomas when he was so excited like a three years old kid. Because yeah, even if he was in hell, nothing still managed to ruin his awesome good mood.

-Finally no one's talking anymore- sighed Minho, leaning on the back of the chair with what looked like great relief. And he was indeed _extremely_ relivied that lessons were off for a while. Thomas smirked and cocked his head to the side, ready to tease him again in spite of the previous death (or something close to it) threat the black-haired guy sent him in the early morning.

-Beside you- the brunet joked. He heard Newt chuckle lightly, but instead of accepting the asian's comeback and probably a soon-to-follow physical attack, he ignored him and started eating. After a while, Minho spoke again, nudging his shoulder.

-Hey, we wanna hang out a bit around today- the dark-haired guy grinned. -Are you free and willing to come with us? I won't harm you, I promise. I can't assure for Newt, though.

At first, the brunet didn't do anything but stare. Then the sudden change of mood wasn't a characteristic of only the blond himself; Minho took that habit too after spending a lot of time with him.

Anyway, Thomas snickered, but then he shook his head. -'m busy today. Sorry, mate.

Newt frowned next to him, leaning on his elbows to look him in the eyes after catching his attention. -All day? Are you really going to bloody start homework today, Tommy?

Thomas shook his head and laughed, founding the thought of him starting everything everything that same day extremely impossible. The brunet considered himself a great user of procastination, ending up doing anything and complaining the very last day. The blond's smirk took him back from his mind, and he heard him speaking again, a sweet gleam in his dark brown eyes.

-With your mom?

The brunet neary choked on that. -How do you know?

-She called you yesterday, remember?- it was Minho who answered next. -And you went all happy like a puppy and yelled “all day?”, so we just figured it out, Tommy boy. Didn't we, Newt?

Newt nodded, that sweet smirk still playing on his face. Thomas wouldn't be surprised if the blond cooed at any moment with a loud, annoying _awww_. He was kinda used at those reactions, where people were surprised by the bond he had with his mother, otherwise they teased him.

-So, did you think about our suggestion?- when the blond changed the topic and turned serious, he looked at him suspiciously. He was _happy_ just thirty seconds ago!

Of course he did. He did all night, without any break, until he fell asleep on his bed. He thought about it incredibly seriously. Maybe it could sound weird, but it was an important decision for him; it could mean gain independence, but also...

-I did- Thomas decided to be honest. -But I still haven't found any answer. Y'know, hard decision.

-It's not so difficult, y'know- Minho retorted, eating his lunch. And with those words, his smirk died for the first time that day. Because he knew it wasn't so difficult in a normal situation, but in his... Instead of answering, Thomas spaced out as usual, but he was justified at least.

He didn't know if moving in with Minho and Newt was a good choice. His mom would stay at home alone, and she worked a lot, almost 22/7, just because she had to pay everything: bills, house loan, groceries, etc.

Aris and Thomas made a deal a long time before, swearing to hide some of the money they earned from their work into her purse every time they received salary, but it never seemed enough for how much they tried. Esther was still struggling with extras.

Could he let her alone and limit himself just to some casual meetings?

-It's okay if you have to think 'bout it- Newt brought him back to reality. -I told ya you have one week.

-Six days- Thomas shrugged. -If I say yes, will you help me with moving?

The blond snorted and Minho laughed loudly on the other side. -I hate to work out, but I will manage to bring some blankets, maybe. If they're not heavy- Minho's laughter intensified. Thomas rolled his eyes, but the smirk returned on his lips when Newt's leg bumped against his in a not-so-accidental touch which lighted his mood. They exchanged a look, and Thomas felt immediately better.

 

 

After school, Aris drove him home, stopping by for a few minutes to greet their mom. He couldn't stay because he had to study definitely more than his brother, but at least he could manage to have lunch with them. Esther thought she was lucky even just for that.

He then took them to the centre, since they were hanging out at the new amusement park. Thomas promised he would call him when they were about to go back home, and then they entered smiling.

-So, what do you want to try first?- his mom asked him. Thomas shrugged, not really wanting to decide him first.

-Whatever you'd like to- the woman smiled fondly at those words, and the brunet felt satisfied from himself for making her happy everytime he could. She pointed at the crashing cars, and Thomas grinned openly. They were about to have a great afternoon.

After the crashing cars, they wandered around the stands in there, and the brunet tried to win a lot of prize for himself and his mom. He won a fresbee, but they didn't use it so much, so she proposed to gift that to a friend of hers with a dog. He let her be, and changed stand.

After a couple of hours, his mom's arms were filled with a pair of teddy bears, a new bag, and a football ball. They were testing the last stand, and Thomas wanted to win all over the prize, aka the baseball bat with the glove and the little white ball.

-I'm still wondering where should I leave these things- his mom complained. -I mean, we have to try also roller coasters!

-We will leave them in your bag. And your bag in the security storage room- Thomas answered simply with a shrug. He heard Esther huff, but she smiled when he sent her a fondly glance. He managed to win the last price, then they left everything at the security storage room as Thomas proposed. After that, they moved to the first of the three big roller coasters, and they waited both in the queue chatting with each other.

-Hey, Tommy boy!- a very familiar voice interrupted him, and when Thomas and Esther turned around, he saw Minho and Newt waiting exactly behind theme. -What a surprise!

-How many times did you find me around? Are you stalking me?- Thomas asked raising an eyebrow. Minho stuck out his tongue to him, while Newt merely chuckled.

-Well, more than three- the blond answered, ignoring his second question. -It must be a bloody pattern- he didn't even wait for a reply, he simply extended his hand to the woman next to Thomas. -I suppose you're Tommy's mom. Nice to meet you!- his smile was indeed warm and kind. -I'm Newton Isaacs, but you can call me Newt.

-I'm Esther.

Thomas tried not to smile noticing he still called him with his nickname, but despite that he blushed when Esther laughed and glance at him amused by it. -Are you that kind guy who drove back my son yesterday? One of his classmates, I guess?- she asked, shaking hands with him. Newt answered to both of the questions with a happy nod. -That was very nice of you indeed, _Newt_.

After him, Minho shook hands with her too. -I'm Minho Jung, another of Thomas' classmates.

Thomas spoke quickly, pointing at the two of them to his mom with his head. -They're the two guys I told you about, still offering me to live with them.

-Well, they're very nice!- she smiled. -And is Newt also the one who...

Thomas knew what she was going to ask, and even if he repeated lots of time that he didn't fancy the blond he wouldn't let he embarass him this way in front of them. -Who attends all the psicology subjects? Yes, he is. Minho is the one who doesn't attend sociology.

An evil gleam shined in her brown eyes, but Esther played along. -Oh, that's fantastic! First day, two new friends.

-Yeah, Tommy's very carismatic as well- Newt picked that chance instantly, teasing him with an amused tone. Thomas had the urgent need to stuck out his tongue at him like a kid. -He and Brenda are a great couple.

-Yeah, they're friends since they moved here!- Esther smiled openly at those words, probably thinking about the old good times. -I always thought he would end up with her after he broke with his last boyfriend, but Thomas never does what I plan.- Thomas froze on spot, gulping down when he understood his mom just made him coming out in front of his friends. Not that he wanted to hide his sexual orientations, he didn't have boundaries about it – if you like it, take it – but he thought that speaking about his previous relationships with boys and girls in front of them _now_ was a bit to early. Especially in front of Newt.

-Does it mean he never did anything, or he found someone else?- Minho joked. Thomas raised his eyebrow high on his face; the two of them were completely relaxed about it. No reactions, no problems. Like if it was normal. And well, it was, kind of.

The Asian smiled along with Esther, taunting him with a big grin on his face, but the brunet decided to focus on the blond in front of him. His expression was unreadable as always, but Thomas thought to see an interested gleam in his dark brown eyes, and his irises darkened at that. A few seconds later, Thomas convinced himself he just imagined it.

-He found a girl, but...- his mom shrugged, but Thomas felt his own body stiff at those words, despite his willing to look casual.

-It didn't end well- he cut off the topic without second thoughts, ignoring the fact that now the three of them were completely focused on him. They didn't have to know about Teresa. Not yet. -Don't worry, mom, Brenda is my best friend, she's almost my sister.

-Well, yeah- Esther laughed at them, lighting the vibe, and Thomas stared into Newt's eyes when he turned to look at him. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like a moth next to the flame of a candle. -Oh, and, however, I saw them two half an hour ago.

Thomas forced himself to look at her grudgingly. -What? Are they still here?

Minho turned around and pointed to a stand not so far from them. -Right there.

Esther looked at that direction too, and when she saw Brenda's father, Jorge, she smiled widenly. -Jorge Ramirez!- she called outloud, cupping his mouth. The coach turned around immediately. -Bring your arse here!

- _Mom_!- Thomas scolded his mother with a frown, but shrugged right after and smirked at Newt, who was giggling under his breath. Minho had a chesire cat grin on his face.

-I love your mother!- he said, making Thomas mock a puke movement. Anyway, Brenda and Jorge reached for them, and the two adults started talking privatly, smiling at each other. Thomas had Brenda's attention just the time to greet her, than Minho started inevitably to flirt with her shameless. The brunet sighed heavily, and Newt nudged him with his shoulder.

-Feeling lonely?- the blond asked, the corner of his lips curled up in a small amused smile. His eyes still seemed dark.

-Nah, 'm used to it- Thomas answered. -Brenda is the kind of best friend that shows her love ignoring me. That explains why she ignores me _so much_. Must be true love.

-I heard you!- Newt was about to spoke, but Brenda anticipated him, making both the guy burst out laughing. Thomas glanced at Newt and his laughter died, replaced by a more intense stare. Their faces were still morfed into something amused, but the same electricity that locked their expression together the day before at Newt's place returned to burn their bodies.

Thomas should have felt ashamed to show something like that, something he couldn't even _name_ , but he was too focused on the blond in front of him.

Of course, Minho would never let that chance escape him. -Get a room, you lovebirds!- he esclaimed, the biggest shit-eating grin on his mouth. Thomas huffed, but in that moment the ticket guy called him.

-C'mere, your turn- he said, smiling politely.

-Mom, it's our turn!- Thomas called his mother, but she was still talking to Jorge.

-Do you mind if I go with Jorge?- Esther showed her puppy eyes at him, and Thomas pouted but nodded grudgingly. He was about to ask Brenda to come with him, but she was still full attention on Minho, teasing him because of his lame pick up lines, so he turned to Newt, begging him with a puppy face just like his mother.

-So I am your last resort? Really, Tommy?- the blond complained jokingly, his arms folded on his chest. Thomas begged him even more, curling the corners of his lips down with his bottom lips as well; the brunet knew it was _cute_ doing such a thing, but he couldn't know how strong his Bambi eyes with his adorable frown were as weapons.

Newt rolled his eyes but, with a small touch on the small of his back, he pushed Thomas forward. -If you bloody scream I'll kill you- he warned him.

-How many times did you go on roller coasters?- instead of accepting his threat, the brunet asked a question himself. Newt shrugged, like it was something he was used to do, but he revealed he never went on them. -What? _Never_? Man, it's you the one who'll scream up there!

-I bloody won't- Newt assured, his eyebrows frowned in a cute offended pout. -Ten bucks you'll scream.

-Twenty it's gonna be both.

Newt grabbed his forearm to accept the offer while the ticked guy was preparing their seats. They sat one next to the other, and prepared for the ride with excitement running through their veins like gasoline. -I can't believe I'm goint to be bloody richer of ten bucks.

-Don't worry, blondie- Thomas grinned as the roller started moving. -You won't be.

 

 

In the end, Thomas felt satisfied more by the pout on Newt's face than the twenty bucks he readily took from his hand. He showed again the photography taken by the roller coaster camera, analyzing the expression of the two of them while screaming. Those had been excited screams, at least for Thomas, but the brunet was slighty afraid the blond may got a bit scared, since in the picture he was pale.

-Do not bloody dare say anything- Newt threated, narrowing his dark brown eyes. Thomas snickered, but waited before speaking back.

-C'mon, it wasn't so bad- he simply replied. -I mean, weren't you excited too?

-A lot- Newt retorted, snorting in annoyance. -That's why I yelled.

Thomas rolled his eyes and caught his hand, ignoring the fact that the blond froze on spot. He raised his hand and pressed his own cold fingers against that soft skin of the guy's wrist, searching for the weak spot in order to hear his heartbeat. The brunet smiled openly as soon as he felt a fast rhythm under his fingertips.

-See?- he mumbled, happy. -You're still excited.

Newt's irises were almost totally covered by his pupils, but in spite of the concern the boy surrendered with a sigh and smirked playfully. -Yeah, I guess so.

-Are you about to kiss? 'Cause I'm waiting for it.

Thomas jumped out of his skin at the sound of Minho's voice. He sent him an evil eye, covering his own mouth with his hand. -I hate you- he declaired, narrowing his eyes. He was about to say something else, when Newt cleared his throat with an awkward noise. Thomas looked at him, and the blond pointed at his hand, the one he pressed against his mouth.

The brunet wondered why, but when he saw that in that hand he still had the other's wrist, he understood he just pressed his lips against the soft skin of the latter. That was why it was so warm.

However, Thomas immediately let it go like the skin itself burned him. -Sorry, man.

-No problem, Tommy- the blond replied easily. -You can kiss my hand whenever you bloody want.

At the sound of those words, Thomas' brain probably short-circuied while Brenda and Minho bursted out laughing, leaning on each other for support. -And call me “Your Majesty”, please.

The brunet tried to not kill him in that exact moment. Right after, he thought he had a lot of luck when his mom came back with Jorge, cause at least Minho and Newt couldn't tease the boy so easily even if they tried. -Y'know, Min, I know you since yesterday- Thomas mumbled, deciding to ignore Newt's words and his following smirk filled with satisfation because of that. -Who the shuck gave you such confidence?

-You by yourself- Minho reply was sarcastic and cheeky as much as himself.

Thomas rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. -Cheeky brat.

-Hey, don't compliment my best friend- Newt interrupted them. -Y'know, he's used to show off stupid poses when someone says something like that.

-And how can I offend him?

Newt grinned. -Watch me- he whispered to the brunet before calling Minho's attention. -Hey, Min! Who's a good boy?

-Shut the fuck up, blondie- Minho pouted and both Brenda and Thomas laughed loudly at his expression, Newt trying to hide a smug smile on his soft lips. The brunet found that incredibly attractive. -Or, even better. Thomas, shut the fuck him up.

Thomas stopped his laughter immediately, turning so fast to the Asian that his neck cracked. -What?- he said, forcing himself to not blush in front of them.

-Kiss him?- the other answered. -Do something, I don't know. Force him to suck you o–

Newt slapped his head hard, cutting off his words. -You're a bloody idiot.

Minho pressed both of his hands against the painful part of his head. -Ain't you both so tollerant and playful.

Thomas rolled his eyes again, and thanked mentally his mom when she called for him and the others, otherwise he was sure his eyes would get stuck inside his skull. He heard absently Brenda still speaking with Minho, who stopped flirting with her in order to have a very interesting discussion about everything they wanted to talk about, and searched for Newt just to find the blond on his right side. Looking at him he saw his dark brown eyes shining mischievously, and he would say he was smirking without even needing to check out his lips.

-What?- he asked the question in a low whisper, confused about the expression of the blond. He just shrugged and pointed at Minho and Brenda, mouthing right after _soulmates_. Thomas laughed loudly with his head bent back, and he didn't miss the soft kick in the thigh from Brenda herself.

The company stayed together for the rest of the afternoon, and at a certain point Brenda and Thomas let Newt and Minho by themselves just to spy a bit on their parents, who seemed too involved in a great conversation. Thomas promised himself to ask his mom if she had a crush on coach Jorge.

After that, they tested every other game in the amusement park, then stepped out of it. -Well, it was fun indeed!- Esther smiled openly, looking at the guys around her and hugging Brenda. -Must do it again sometimes.

-We had a wonderful time with you, Esther- Newt said, smiling fondly at the woman. -Looking forward to see you both again.

-Oh, don't worry, dear!- Esther said, smiling. -Would you like to come for dinner?

Thomas and the others gaped at Esther, but she stayed still in her smile. -I have a party, actually, I'm sorry- Minho excused himself, frowning. -Gally told us since a long time. Are you coming with me, Newt?

The blond looked at his friend when called, then at Thomas. He blinked a couple of time, seeming thoughtful, then wriggled his nose. -Nope. Tell Gally I'm a bloody busy man- after a shrug, he winked at Esther, and Thomas found himself shocked. Newt blinking at his mother. Oh, gods.

Brenda had a party too, so Minho took advantage on that and left with her, leaving the car to Newt so he could drive him, Thomas, Esther and Jorge at home. Since he drove Thomas the night before, the two adults talked on their own on the back seats, while Newt was driving silently.

Thomas let his thoughts travel on their way, drumming his fingers on the window and mumbling his momentary favorite song under his breath. He retraced back to the beginning of that day, and thought about the strange dream he had that forced him to wake up panting in a sweaty mess. He wondered if he still had nightmares about Teresa... he used to had them after breaking up with her. The desire, the need, the desperation creating new tortures basing on his memories of her under the blankets; but in a strange way, he knew it wasn't Teresa the one who he dreamt about that night. Especially because he didn't feel bad after that. Maybe it was just because he couldn't remember the face of his lover?

Thomas gulped loudly, missing the strange glare Newt sent him because of that, and kept on following the track of his mind. After that, his mother provived to set him on a good childish mood, and even if it got a bit ruined, Newt provided to make it even better.

The brunet wondered how. He knew the blond since the day before, and he already grew fond on him. Was it because he was so willing to understand how his mind worked? Oh, better not to think about what he wanted to find out about the guy next to him. He clearly remembered how his thoughts went all filthy and dirty all of suddenly, picturing the blond in a sweaty mess under him, whimpering and frowning in pleasure, biting lips and... He should really stop to think about it.

But then again, he found himself thinking about him once more, about how he didn't mind a bit the fact he met him, and Minho of course, in the park. On the contrary, he enjoyed the bet and the ride on the roller coasters, and he still had those pictures inside his mom's bag. It was indeed funny, but still some moments were for him ununderstandable. Like when they stared again at each other's eyes, or when he felt his heartbeat under his fingers. Thomas called himself names thinking about how he pressed his own lips against Newt's wrist, and gulped down once more.

He didn't even noticed they arrived home, so Newt had to draw him back from his own world. The blond grabbed his bicepts with a strong grip, and Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin at that, feeling a shiver all over his spine and a weird sense of dejà vu in his chest and mind.

-Tommy, do you bloody want to spend the night in my car?- Newt asked, raising up an eyebrow in a strange expression, almost completely sarcastic.

Thomas' brain almost short-circuied. -Yes- he said. -I mean, no. What was the question again?

He perfectly heard the question, to be honest. He just didn't trust himself enough to answer it, since _spend the night in Newt's car_ sounded at him anything by innocent. If Newt did that on purpose, than that would be a very low blow.

-What the bloody hell are you thinking? You spaced out like a tit- the blond laughed loudly, teasing him, and tightened the grip on his bicepts, shoving him against the car's door. -Your mom's already inside with Jorge. Move your little ass out of my car, you shank.

Thomas blinked, but obeyed so fast he tripped over his feet. Without even knowing how, he managed to get on his legs safe and sound, and basically ran inside the house, sighing in defeat.

Definitely, the reactions Newt got from his body weren't normal. Thomas had to think about them defintely better that night, in order to clear his mind. He never spaced out this way before. Anyway, in the livingroom, Esther called him and Newt.

-Wanna show your friend the house, love?- she asked him kindly. -I'm a bit busy cooking with Jorge.

Thomas nodded and looked at Newt, on who's lips was playing a mischievous smirk. Thomas wanted to eat it off of his face, or even better... _kiss_.

-This way, blondie- he simply said, straining a smile.

 

 

They stopped in the last room of the house, Thomas' room as well.

The brunet had to admit he was a bit shy at the thought of letting Newt inside his private safe place, but after walking in, he found the blond perfectly compatible with the ambient in there. He wondered if he could keep him there forever.

Newt's gaze travelled from the messed desk with books, clothes and whatever, to the two big beds set in opposite sides of the room, to the almost completely bare walls. -No balcony?- the blond teased him. Thomas tried to supress his own smirk.

-Nope. Just that window you see there- the brunet shrugged. He sat down on his bed, and Newt soon followed him. They analyzed the room silently, until when Newt stood up again and pointed at one of his shelters.

-Are they Game of Thrones' books?!- he exclaimed, suddenly so excited the brunet blushed at the sight of his marvellous smile. He nodded carefully, but Newt was still walking backward to look at him at the same time. And exactly because of that, the blond made a little jump and tripped over his own feet.

Thomas immediately stood to grab him by his wrists, but he maybe pulled too strongly, because the blond fell anyway.

With him.

On him.

-I thought I was the clumsiest guy on the earth, but someone just denied my thoughts- Thomas mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat. Newt was looking down at him with his dark brown eyes wide and attentive, his hands holding Thomas' bicepts almost painfully.

-I'm not clumsy- Newt retorted anyway. -At least, nine times on ten.

-Oh, cool, 'cause I'm not clumsy just one on ten.

And when the unsure trembling hot breath of the blond hit his lips parted, Thomas knew what he dreamt. He understood the previous dejà vu and felt a new one.

New pictures of him under the blond in a mess of blanket and bare skin, moans and whimpers, screams of pleasure, hands pulling at blond hair and hands on his arms, hips clashing together in a hot messy dance, lips devouring each other in a war of teeth and tongue, tables turning every now and then in a playful rhythm, fist holding tightly the blankets between fingers until the knuckles turned white.

A wave of hot breathtaking want burned his body like liquid fire in his veins, and something told him that that electricity between the two of them was back. Thomas was trying to hold himself, but Newt still didn't move after a while. -Y'know, if my mom walks in now...- he whispered slowly, glancing at the blond's soft lips for a second. -Well, this looks kind of _sexual_.

Newt gulped loudly and Thomas couldn't help but follow the movement with his Bambi eyes. -At least, I'm on top.

Thomas frowned. What? -You are not.

-Yes, I am. Look- he pointed at their body still pressed together, and Thomas thanked who ever was watching over him, because his body was still calm. -I'm on you. I'm on top.

-You wouldn't be on top, trust me- Thomas replied, leaning on his elbows. Newt searched for a more comfortable position on the brunet's body.

-I would, and you would be happy to be bottom- the blond replied, blinking and seducting him with his long eye lashes, showing mischief in his dark brown eyes. Thomas felt a bit embarassed by such situation; instead of just sexual, they seemed like an old couple arguing on what step to make next. And Newt, even if he didn't show anything till then while the brunet was literally but slowly going out of his mind, behaved like a mischievous excited needing guy who was waiting to jump on him at every moment.

Thomas groaned and hit the floor with the back of his head. -I'm _not_ having this conversation with you!

Newt burst out laughing so hard and suddenly the sound of his laughter made Thomas jump out of his skin under him. The blond leaned his forehead on the brunet's chest, making the both of them shake because he was laughing so hard, and Thomas complained with another louder groan, covering his face in his hand.

-Oh, Tommy, you will be the death of me one day!- Newt laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks when the brunet glanced. He gave him an evil eye before hiding again.

-It's just the second, I will knock you out probably for the end of the week- the sarcasm is Thomas' voice was literally dripping, but Newt just laughed more, trying to calm himself down in small chuckles. And then, that little blond asshole dare to press his mouth against Thomas neck, and the hotness came running through his veins once more, making his breath hitching in his throat in a low whimper.

Thomas could swear that kiss wasn't normal, it lasted just a few seconds, but he felt teeth and tongue on his skin. When Newt pulled back, the brunet knew from his hungry expression that now, on his skin, in the exact spot where the shoulder met his neck, there was a vicious red mark. He only hoped it could vanish soon.

-Are you nuts?!- Thomas whispered yelled, his eyes wide open. That reaction just made Newt laugh wickedly while he stood up, away from Thomas' body. The blond offered a hand for him to take and stand up with his help, but Thomas decided to avoid that contact as he was mad at him.

To be honest, he _was_ mad.

-Minho and your mom obviously think there is something going on between us _after two bloody days_ \- Newt said. Thomas froze; so he knew? -So why not give them something to think about? I'm a good boy, afterall.

-Yeah, you're a fucking evil disguised as blond angel.

-Language.

-Fuck you.

-If you really insist...

- _Newt_!- after that low blow, Thomas gave up.

He just tried to not think how much he wanted to do what he just said. 


	4. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad! I’m so sorry for being late, guys, but I had plenty of tests at school, I need to study even more than usual. I hope you guys like this chapter, leave your opinions in my ask box, I will be really pleased to read them and comment with you!

Newt was stayin' over.

Thomas couldn't be able to control himself; as soon as they came back in his room, he blocked the blond against the wall with his body and smashed their lips together, earning a loud, deep moan that he was happy to gulp down with his own mouth. His hands were drawing his body eagerly, while Newt's fingers were holding his shoulders so hard there were going to be bruises, but the brunet didn't mind. Oh, he didn't mind at all.

They moved on the bed and everything went even more confused the more he stopped thinking, until he just kept following his hungry instict, his need to have that guy there and then. They got undressed so fast he hardly believed it was human, but Thomas moaned even louder feeeling the pale cold skin under his hungry hands. They were basically devouring each other, and he manteined that fast rhythm as soon as he started going down on him, marking his chest with red vicious marks as Newt did previously with his neck.

He was about to start to suck him off, when he found himself suddenly with his back against the mattress, tables turned, with Newt's head between his legs. Thomas arched his back, whimpered, groaned and nearly shouted, one thing after another, until opening his eyes he saw how things were different again. Newt was back under him, legs locked around his waist, pulling Thomas deeper and harder and faster into him.

At that _tightness_ around him, Thomas couldn't even breath, hotness burning down his body and heart pomping his blood fast in his veins. He felt something in his stomach, sparks of pleasure flooding all inside him, and it was even better as far as he was looking at the blond panting, crying out and begging for more.

Thomas wanted to give him more.

 

 

A dream.

It was just a dream.

A dream that actually could have turned true, but had not.

All of that because during yesterday's dinner with Jorge and Newt, Thomas kept thinking about how the blond taunted him till the very end, and the brunet found himself incredibly grateful to fate because he had to sit down in his square dining table next to the blond, so the guy was the only one who could see the mark on his neck.

He saw him glancing at it every now and then, and he wondered how he should have feel about it. Pleased? Flattered? Irritated? Absolutely completely mad? Well, he just knew he wanted to return the favor with all his strenght and see how Newt himself would behave in his situation. And that was why, the same night, his mind decided to trick him with pleasant dreams which turned out to be nightmare because of their fakeness. And if it wasn't enough, he remembered everything about them.

So, the next morning, Thomas could feel his mood drop under his shoes for how difficult he found was looking at the blond and not think about the dream he had that night. He didn't miss the cocky grin the blond sent him shamelessly.

Fortunately, at least the red mark on his neck was gone, so nor Brenda nor Minho could ask anything or mock him, even if according to how the latter was checking out his skin, Newt had to tell him what he did. Well, no proof, no tease.

When he sat down next to Brenda, she eyed him carefully, probably searching for something that could make the brunet pout so childly. They were such best friends she could feel something was wrong even if he wasn't showing it so clearly.

She spoke with caution, probably fearing he could take it out on her with any excuse. -Did you sleep well tonight?

Needless to say Thomas wondered about snapping and shutting her with a sarcastic comeback, but understanding nothing he was thinking was so bad and taking out on her was a huge mistake, he simply shook his head, pouting even more. However, his previous choice was tested hardly when he heard Newt chuckling lightly next to him.

The brunet tried to focus on the book in front of him, but Brenda kept having that worried look in her dark eyes that he obliged to give at least an explaination. -Had a nightmare- his voice was so low it was a whisper, because Thomas didn't want the blond to listen to those words. Deep down, he was afraid he could get his real thoughts and problems.

So Thomas gave his best friend just a part of the whole hurricane in his head, but lately he discovered it was better to answer “I wanna shag Newt” than that. Why? Because Thomas, some years ago, had an awful period filled with nightmare and panic attacks. It was Thomas' dark period, and only Brenda and his mom managed to help him go through it, even if Thomas always knew that _period_ was always waiting around the corner.

And now, probably Brenda thought it returned, but Thomas felt sorry for her. When the first hour ended, he went out of the class and took Brenda with her, holding her elbow. She seemed even more worried. -How bad was it?- her voice was hoarse too, it croaked at the very end, and Thomas felt himself blush in shame.

-Not _those_ nightmares- he quickly mumbled. -I'm still fine with that. But I'm having some problems with... hormones- at that interrogative look, Thomas sighed heavily and admitted his problem. -I dreamt about _sex_.

Brenda blinked. -You dreamt. About. Sex.

-Yesss.

-Can dreams about sex even _be considered nightmares_?- Thomas rolled his eyes at her question, but didn't answer. He was relieved seeing how much she relaxed after that confession, though. -Who is it about? Newt?

Thomas choked on his saliva, and that was enough of an answer for her. -Maaan, you should go straight for it!- Brenda smiled openly. -Well, not exactly straight... You're not straight. You're probably the least straight person I've ever met, so...

-Okay, okay, I've got your point- Thomas quickly shutted her befose she could continue mumbling about his straightness, and Brenda snickered. The two of them kept arguing on it anyway on their way to their lockers, but the brunet immediately shutted seeing Newt and Minho walking directly to them. Newt was looking directly at him, and his eyes had a strange gleam in them, almost like... expectation. What was it? About what? Why?

Great, even more answer in his tentatives to understand Newt's mind. _Earth to Newt, Earth to Newt_ , Thomas wanted to say. _How about making things understandable for common mortals? Evev just a bit?_

But in the same way, he knew that it was being so ununderstandable that made Thomas so curious to know him better. And, well, also his great brown eyes and soft blond hair, and that body that...

-Thomas?- Brenda's voice pierced in his mind through his thoughts, making him realize he spaced out as always; but he didn't just stare blank, he stared _at Newt_. Who was, in fact, returning the stare, a very, very amused smirk playing on his soft lips. -Are you okay?

Thomas blushed violently, frowned, mumbled something under his breath, then turned at Brenda. -Yeah, all good- he answered, faking a wide grin. No one believed him, but he didn't want to give any sort of answers at their silent questions. -We're late for class, ain't we? C'mon, we have to go!

They actually ran into their next class because of Thomas, who soon found out they were even early than he thought. Shuck. Anyway, he tried to act nonchalantly cool and sat down at his place, and since they were in Biology and there were two-places desks, he waited for Brenda to take place next to him. The girl actually tried to, but Minho grabbed her wrist and smiled openly.

-Do you want to sit down next to me? I mean, in order to finish yesterday's chat- Minho asked, faking a shy tone. The girl slightly blushed, and Thomas yelled swearing words in his mind as he saw Newt sitting next to him. Screw him.

As soon as he thought nothing could get worse, Rat Man entered the class, clearly pissed off. -Oh, c'mon!- he whispered, looking up at the ceiling instead of rolling his eyes. -It was a rethoric question!

Newt supressed a laugh, and Thomas supressed a scream.

It was just the second hour, but that was it. That was going to be the hardest day of his life.

 

 

After school, he made up an excuse and went straight at home, a terrible headache making him curse every three steps during the way back. He couldn't understand properly why he felt so down, it was weird, but couldn't change his current mood.

Of course, a part of that was caused by the amount of homework he had. The other, for how he couldn't even draw lately; like, anything. When he tried, he sat down in front of his canvas, or his sketch book, with the pencil ready to draw, and stared there for hours. His mind was way too full with unpleasant – or extremely pleasant – thoughts, so it wasn't so suprising when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud sound of a clackson next to him.

-What the hell?!- he yelled, turning to the street to see his own brother smiling openly at him.

-Do you need a lift?- Aris kept smiling in spite of the evil eye the brunet gave him, and stopped next to the sidewalk waiting for an answer.

-I'm fine- Thomas answered in the end, still pouting to make his brother feel guilty for scaring him. -Wanted to walk for a bit, relaxing... Y'know, my usual weird stuff.

-It's not so weird, bro- Aris retorted, an eyebrow raised in evident sarcasm. -But you better come with me. We're busy today, need to hurry up.

Thomas frowned. -Busy? Did mom give us something to do for her?

-Nope. We're going out. Cinema, videogames, junk food...- Aris winked, making him huff.

-I have too much homework. Maybe tomorrow- Thomas started to walk away, but Aris followed him slowly with the car.

-Man, I can help you with them. No need to spend the whole day on books- Aris' tone changed, from relaxed and playful to serious. Thomas looked at him and got the point. He wasn't proposing a good afternoon with him just because, he saw something was wrong at lunch probably. And now he was making up with him, whatever it was. Man, was he that obvious? Did Newt already get the message like everyone there? Thomas hoped not.

-Aris, I'm fine.

Aris didn't change his expression. -A good reason to relax with your brother- when Thomas tried to walk away again, Aris climbed off the car quickly and grabbed his arm. -Tom, I'm not kidding. I promised. I sweared it to you.

Thomas pursued his lips in a thin line. -That's nothing wrong, I'm just in a bad mood.

-You're the most sensitive guy I've even known- Aris replied. -You're often in a bad mood, but this is a _horrible_ mood. And this means just one thing: you're overthinking. Maybe because of school, maybe because of our mom, or maybe because of some _guys_ , or even everything together. But you need a good distraction.

-A distraction?

Aris smiled. -Someone to get your mind off of your problem. Someone who's _not_ in those problems, of course. So, not mom, not your new friends. Maybe Brenda, but...- the guy shrugged and his smile widened. Thomas thought about rolling his eyes, but changed his mind at the last moment and decided to smile softly.

-All right- he mumbled. -But I swear, if you don't help me with chem, I'm going to strangle you.

Aris laughed. -Fair enough- he exclaimed, shooking his head. -Now climb in the car. We have a lot of work to do. Mom's not going to come tonight, she'll stay over at work, we have to take care of the house.

-Bro, we're going to be housekeepers, forget psychology!- Thomas joked, closing the door next to him. Aris laughed even louder, almost collapsing on the driver seat. -Hey, don't die! Drive me home!

-You have a driver license, drive by yourself- Aris replied with a smug grin, trying to calm himself.

-Yeah, but you're better than me at it.

-Flatterer- with that last word, Aris moved from the sidewalk to the road again.

 

 

Once at home, the two guys first ate something.

Thomas spent the whole lunch break studying or thinking about his problems, not eating anything, so for the time he came at home, he was literally starving. Aris was the worst at cooking, so the older guy went to have a shower while he cooked, but then they ate while planning the whole afternoon.

After cleaning the kitchen, they decided to first do laundry, then do homework. Being a sophomore, Aris had a few tips for his little brother, but Thomas kept shoving him off when he used a condiscendent tone to explain them like he was a kid. With Maths, however, he had to do it all by himself.

Aris had always been scared by Maths.

-And this is out!- Thomas exclaimed in the end, closing the book with a loud _bump_. Aris snickered, playing with his phone on his bed. -What now?

-A friend of mine lent me one of his new videogames- Aris answered, a small smile playing on his lips, matching his soft tone. -Wanna try it out?

-You don't even have to question me about that- the brunet jumped on his feet with new energy in his body, teasing the older guy who threw his pillow at him. Thomas took it and threw it back, running downstair to escape from the rage of his big bro. He was ready to fight, but Aris just let him be and came down slowly while reading the game's plot.

-Seems cool!- he cheered once reached the couch in the livingroom. Thomas was already there, turning on the console. -It deals with mazes and runners, and monsters.

-Uh?- the brunet frowned at those words. It all felt somehow familiar... Have he played at it yet? If yes, when and where? Looking at the cover it felt familiar as well, so they just put it in the console and waited for the main menu to light the screen.

They could choose between three different games, which two were already started and saved. The latters were called “Group A” and “Group B”, and Thomas immediately understood who could call a game like that.

He clearly remembered how during a certain part of the game, Thomas made his character run into the Maze in spite of the rules of that place, right after Newt yelling at him and hitting him with a pillow. -Don't you bloody dare do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody dare!

But Thomas did it anyway, and Minho facepalmed so hard the sound echoed in the whole room. -You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was!

-I couldn't let you down, Min!- Thomas defensed himself, trying to stop Newt from hitting him again and again. -I had to do something!

-Man, what about “don't bloody pass the bloody fucking walls”?! Especially when they are _closing_?!?- and they continued until Thomas gave up right after and they went to play Mario Kart.

So when Aris put the game, Thomas' mind immediately settled on those memories, and he felt his stomach cletching unpleasantly. He didn't know if it was because his bad mood was back, or if because he missed something, but he decided to not think about it and pointed the third game slot for him and Aris.

-Gotta save there, man- he said. -Your friend probably doesn't want us to play or delete his games.

-Riiight- Aris huffed. -Give me the name.

-Group C?

-Really?

Thomas shrugged. -'s not so weird, just follow the lead.

Aris rolled his eyes almost painfully, but did as said. Thomas chose the same character as the last time, then waited for his brother to do the same. When the game started, Thomas turned off his thoughts to focus just on it.

They played for three hours straight, and since they started around seven o'clock, they didn't even have dinner. Aris decided to interrupt the game (he was losing, that was the reason, Thomas knew it) and to force Thomas to cook, but the brunet decided to prank him by putting a lot of sugar into his diet coke. When the older took a sip, he spitted it all over his plate, trying not to choke on his own saliva. He bursted out laughing seeing how the other was trying not to die, not feeling guilty at all, but the tables turned when his brother emptied the drink on his head.

-Bloody hell, Aris!- Thomas yelled, jumping up and making the chair fall abruptly. He was about to punch his brother, but seeing how much fun the older was having, he decided to shrug it off. He deserved it, after all. -Don't try to eat my dinner, otherwise I'll choke you to death.

-Man, just go have a fucking shower, your hair is totally messed up!- Aris almost threw down the table his glass, but Thomas managed to grab it at the very last moment.

-I will mess up you if you're not careful- he mumbled the latest warning, then ran to the bathroom in order to have a damn shower.

He took off his clother slowly, cursing the wet shirt and his hair now smelling like coke and tea, and went under the shower with a heavy sigh. The day was ending, and Thomas didn't felt in such a bad mood, but he was in a state he used to call “meh”. Not good, not bad. He felt almost apatic, and decided so to rewind all the daily events in order to analyze whatever he felt missing.

First, the dream. Then, the need that was scorching his flesh and blood, the want and the struggling. Second, school. He felt in such a bad mood he used all his willing to not snap at anyone, being so grumpy and sarcastic Minho and Gally would have been both proud of him. He felt Newt's eyes on him at every moment, and that probably stressed the hell out of him even more, because it wasn't so easy to look at him after that night, mind you. Fortunately Aris managed to distract him enough, even if now he was in the shower alone.

No more closed mind.

He wondered again about all the moving problem, and decided that he had to give an answer soon. He had still around five days, the time to discuss about conditions and moving turns. He wondered how bad would have turned his attraction on Newt if he moved with them. Waking up every morning with just a wall between the two of them, having to have breakfast together, going at school together, spending almost all day with him... He also questioned himself about the gatherings. Should he go away when the boys reunited at Minho and Newt's home? Or he could just lock himself in his room? Well, it probably would be one of the conditions to discuss about.

Still, he thought about leaving his mom alone, but she spent more time at work than at home, so the matter wasn't so important. And she comforted him too before, so maybe it was easy to choose, according to that. The only problem was: what should he do with the guy he knew since monday – for three fucking days – and for who he seemed to have a crush on?

Maybe he could ask Minho for some advice. And then what? “Hey, man, I want to get in your friend's pants, wanna help me?”

He had to deal with hit by his own, apparently. -Well, shit- he mumbled to himself.

After the shower he covered himself in a towel and took a second one to dry his hair on his way to his room, but as soon as he got in he heard his phone ringing, and realized both him and Aris left their devices on their bed, so whoever tried to contact them during the day found no answer. Shit, what if their mom called them?

He ran to grab his phone and answered without even looking at the caller, so he basically nearly jumped out of his skin listening to Brenda yelling in his ear. - _Goddammit, Thomas!_

-Well, I'm pleased to hear you too- Thomas tried to joke, but the girl looked really pissed off.

- _It's been three hours since I'm trying to call you. What the fuck have you been doing till now?_ \- okay, maybe she had a reason to be pissed off. She probably thought he got into some serious trouble, and she would get pissed off even more after hearing what he had to say.

-Well, I...- Thomas gulped down heavily. -I've been with Aris, to be honest.

- _Aris? Your bro is with you then? He didn't answer at the phone as well, you dumb shit!_

Thomas sighed. -That's because we left our phone on the bed, upstairs- he explained. He moved forth to reach for his brother bed, but since he just came out of the shower, some water drops landed on the floor, forming a little pool, and Thomas had the bad luck to slip on hit. He was about to speak again, and instead he fell off on his butt and elbow, hitting his head too with a loud groan.

- _Thomas? Thomas, are you listening to me?_ \- Thomas answered at Brenda with another groan, trying to get up without killing himself.

-I am- he moaned. -I just slipped off on the floor. I think I need to put some ice on my head.

- _You dumb idiot. Fine, you're save for now_ \- he could clearly hear the little smirk in Brenda's tone, and all of it because she found extremely funny all his clumsyness. - _I will call you later. You better answer then._

-I will, I promise- another groan, and he tried to look at his injured elbow. Nothing serious, just an awful bruise. A bit of blood, but nothing else.

- _Oh, and, Tom_ \- she called him back, right before he could hang up. He answered with an humm, and she hesitated. - _Uhm, I... Nope, neverming. Nothing. Talk to you later._

The brunet blinked in confusion, but Brenda closed the call right after, not giving him time to react. What was she tryin' to say? Well, it wasn't something important, was it?

He ran downstairs with his phone and went to the kitchen, holding the towel around his waist still and searching for some ice to put on the back of his head. Afterthat, he looked again at his phone, just to see seventeen missed calls from Brenda, around thirty messages for her, and... and another message. Not Brenda. Not even his mom.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the name.

Newt.

“ _ **Hey shank, ya alright?”**_

That was it. Just a simple message to check out if he was alright. He sended it around half an hour ago. What was he going to do about that? Answer, not answer? With a text, or a call? Wondering about the answer as if it was the answer to an universal matter, he stared into the phone with a lost and confused expression on his face. -What now?- he asked himself.

-What what now?- Aris voice scared the shit out of Thomas, who jumped and nearly fell off again.

-Fuck you, Aris- he snorted in offence. -You're always so inopportune.

-I'm your brother afterall- Aris shrugged.

-And what the bloody hell should that mean?

Aris went forward to answer, but in that moment the doorbell rang. Both the guys frowned, since it was almost midnight, but Aris went to open the door anyway. And when the guests entered in the kitchen, Thomas frozed.

-Hi, Tommy- Newt smirked. -I'm really, really glad to find out you're still perfectly alive.

Minho snickered. -And you look you were waiting for us as well, weren't you?

Thomas felt his face heaten up violetly as he remembered he was half-naked, with just a towel around his waist, ice behind his head, in front of Minho and Newt. In front of Newt. Of Newt. Newt, Newt, Newt.

… Yes, his brain short-circuied really quickly at that observation.

 

 

-So you were afraid I was high somewhere, or dead in a dark alley, or whatever you thought, and you decided to _fucking call Newt_?!- Thomas tried his best to remain calm and low while scolding his best friend, but he was so mad it was a trial.

- _Calm down, man. I was worried, and Newt was too._

Brenda sounded really guilty for that, but Thomas had none of it. -Why were you with him?- he whispered-yelled.

- _I was hanging out with him and Minho, and they worried their shit out for you seeing you weren't answering at your phone. Everyone noticed your bad mood today, even Minho. And this means a lot._

-Or nothing.

Brenda sighed. - _Listen, I'm sorry. I will come by myself next time, if you feel better. Now tell me, where are they?_

Thomas took a sneak from up the stairs to the livingroom, trying to be subtle (Well, trying and failing. Since Newt was keeping staring at the stairs, he very well saw Thomas from down there, and _fucking smirked at him_ ). -They're down with Aris. Speaking about the game Minho lent us probably.

- _That's good. Nothing bad happened, right? Right. Brenda, you're a genius_ \- Thomas pouted hearing Brenda's laughter from the other side of the phone, and groaned loudly in annoyance with a murder deside in his guts.

-Nothing beside that he saw me in a fucking _towel_. _Newt_ saw me in a fucking towel. The guy I dreamt to have sex with. The _night after_ dreaming it.- nope, it wasn't certain rage the hard tone in his voice. Not at all.

- _Sign of destiny?_ \- Brenda tried, and he could almost feel the grin as she was right in front of him.

-Fuck you, dear- he happily replied, before hanging on. He knew Brenda would not get offended, he pretty much greeted her in that way every bad day, so she was used to it. Aka, not guilt.

He threw the phone on the bed and then jumped on it as well, trying to relax a bit. Now he was all dressed and all, but the awkwardness of before still remained. He didn't want to get down a bit. Nope. His bed was way too comfy for leaving it. Maybe he could just sleep and excuse himself the day after.

As soon as he thought about that perfect plan, however, a spoilsport arrived to break down his fun. -Ya alright, mate?

Thomas tilted his head up at the sound of Newt's voice. The blond was greeting him on the door frame, and Thomas felt tempted again by the idea of sleeping, but dropped it soon and motioned to the guy to come in. -So you got worried for me, huh?- was the first thing Thomas asked.

Newt shrugged. -A bit, I have to admit. Thought you were mad for some reasons and did some bad shit Brenda was terrified of.

-I'm not that kind of guy- the brunet replied. -Mostly.

-You indeed are impulsive, my dear- Newt rolled his eyes, sitting on Aris' bed, far away from him. -Like that time you jumped inside the maze.

-C'mon, it was just a game!- Thomas groaned and tried to throw his pillow at him, but Newt grabbed it quickly and returned the favor.

-Alright, alright- the blond kept laughing even after the end of that improvvised pillow fight, so Thomas relaxed on the bed and smiled fondly at him. Maybe passing so much time with him wasn't that bad. Maybe he could hold down himself and just enjoy his company. Maybe moving in with his friends would turn out to be a great idea.

-I'm sorry, by the way- Newt's accent brought him back from that mental trip in his mind.

-'xcuse me, what?- the brunet sat down slowly, eyeing him carefully. An apologize? Why should Newt apologize? God, that guy was a living mistery.

-I'm sorry- the blond repeated. -I thought you were mad at me because of my little wicked joke of yesterday evening.

Thomas thought about it. Little wicked joke? What...? Oh! The mark! The bite on his neck! -Why should you be sorry? It's not that I'm used to those teases, but... It was a game, right?- a game that messed up his mind, Thomas should have added, but understanding that maybe the blond was really feeling guilty for his daily bad mood, he should treat him with silk gloves. -'s quiet alright, actually. But, when you don't expect it, I'm gonna return the favor.

Newt raised an eyebrow, then smirked, his posture visibly relaxing. -Not gonna be so sure about it, Tommy- he played. -I'm a careful guy. But tell me, how are you goint to return your favor being so less around me?

-Well, I could start lying in ambush in the morning, whatcha think?- Thomas played along. -Right after you woke up. Or I can scare you in the middle of the night.

-What?- Newt blinked and Thomas' grin widened. -Morning? Midnight? Are you trying to say...

Thomas was cheeky enough to wink at him. -Yep- he cheered. -My answer is yes. I'm going to move in with you. And you will help me with the stuff.

Newt bursted out laughing, and threw a pillow on Thomas' face again. When the brunet removed it, Newt hit him again, jumping on Thomas' bed. They both were laughing now, and Thomas felt excited seeing how Newt's dark brown eyes were shining with a strange unreadable gleam in them.

-No shit, Tommy- was the answer he properly got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see where this is leading? I do. Lol.


End file.
